EL RETO FINAL
by Kin1
Summary: ¡¡COMPLETO AL FIN!! ¿Que sucedería si fuera un enemigo de Kenshin el que obligara a Kaoru a separarse de él?... Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Disfrutenlo! K/K Y S/T...
1. Una historia que se repitio varias veces

CAPITULO 2 : Una historia que se repitió varias veces.   
  
Luego del baño, Kaoru se encargó de atender a Maya en todo lo indispensable. Se olvidó de Kenshin por un buen rato; al fin volvía a sonreír luego de varios días de estar deprimida sin que nadie conociera la razón.   
Ya de noche Yahiko se retiró a descansar. Kenshin simuló hacer lo mismo pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Kaoru a solas con Maya así que permaneció a la expectativa mientras ambas chicas seguían sentadas en el patio de la casa.   
— Hacia tanto que no venía a Tokio... No ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui.  
— Estoy segura de que mi padre hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que te fueras.   
— Lo sé... Sinceramente tampoco deseaba irme pero como líder de "La Jauría" mi deber era marcharme con ellos.   
— La Jauría... —repitió Kaoru mecánicamente, entrelazando sus manos— Nunca quisiste que yo fuera parte de ese grupo.  
— Tu eres hija de un gran guerrero y además tienes un buen patrimonio... No era justo hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya has sufrido.   
— Pero... también sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste y eso no pudiste evitarlo.  
— Ya te dije que todo fue por tu bien... Ahora eres feliz, ¿o no?  
Unos segundos de silencio respondieron su pregunta.  
— Comprendo... Creí que era suficiente la compañía de Doctor Genzai pero me equivoque.   
— Tu te fuiste justo un día después de que papá murió... —sollozo cabizbaja— Me dejaste más sola de lo que estaba... Te odie por eso.  
— Kaoru... Sabías que tenía que velar por la vida de más de veinte niños que conformaban "La Jauría". A pesar de que yo solo tenía 10 años mi responsabilidad era muy grande... Tu no merecías vivir como nosotros... Fue una decisión difícil de tomar pero tenía a la policía sobre mi, ¿entiendes?  
— Mi padre y yo sabíamos eso ... ¿Recuerdas... cómo te conocí? Yo caminaba al lado de mi padre por la calle. Tu saliste corriendo de una tienda donde habías robado pan y el vendedor corría detrás de ti. Sin querer tropezaste con papá y todo el pan cayó de tus manos y luego tu caíste al suelo.   
— El vendedor me tenía atrapada y estaba apunto de darme una paliza cuando tu padre intervino y pagó el pan que me había robado. Yo no tenia intenciones de agradecerle. Iba a escaparme pero él me sujetó del brazo y me trajo hasta tu casa. Aquí habló conmigo y me ofreció comida y entrenamiento a cambio de que fuera tu compañera de juegos. Era un trato justo. Además... Le prometí nunca más robar...  
— Nunca cumpliste tu promesa.  
— Tienes razón —sonrió— Y tu eras la única que lo sabía. Continué robando para "La Jauría" y les enseñe a ellos como hacerlo. La policía estaba tras de nosotros pero nunca nos atraparon. El Señor Kamiya fue mi protector y mi sensei... Cuando el murió todo se vino abajo y la única opción era irnos...  
— ¿Sigues siendo su líder aún?  
— No... Tuve que dejarlos pero quiero regresar a su lado. He escuchado que hace poco regresaron a Tokio, por eso vine. No me imagine encontrarte en mi camino.  
— Por algo nos encontramos, ¿no crees?  
— Si... Tal vez. Aunque me hubiera gustado verte casada, con muchos discípulos a tu cargo y quizás con un hijo —se burló abiertamente.  
Nuevamente Kaoru se mostró triste. Se recargó en el regazo de Maya mientras empezaba a llorar.  
— ¡Oye!... ¡Estoy harta de verte así! Todo el día he tenido que soportar tus lagrimas...  
— Prométeme... que me llevarás contigo cuando encuentres al grupo...  
— ¡¿Qué?!...   
— ¡Quiero irme contigo! ¡No quiero... que me dejes sola otra vez!... ¡Aquí no hay nadie que se preocupe por mi!... —confesó sujetando a Maya fuertemente de su kimono— ¡Quiero serte útil!... ¡Quiero estar a tu lado!... Quiero ser feliz... Quiero encontrar a alguien que me ame y a quien yo pueda amar... A alguien que no me proteja solamente... Que no me trate como a una niña estúpida e indefensa...   
El llanto y las palabras de Kaoru llegaron hasta donde Kenshin se mantuvo escondido. Sus ojos revelaban desconcierto e indignación ante esa confesión. Nunca imaginó que esos eran los verdaderos motivos de la depresión de Kaoru ni que él era el responsable de ello.   
— Así que es eso lo que te ha tenido tan triste.   
— Por favor... llévame contigo...  
— Tu no tienes porque huir... Debes enfrentarte a tus temores.   
— ¡Juro que haré todo lo que tu me digas!... ¡Se pelear muy bien y aunque no puedo cocinar se que aprenderé si tu me enseñas!... Por favor...  
— Chibi... —alzó su rostro con ambas manos y luego limpio sus lagrimas suavemente— "La Jauría" es un grupo muy especial y la policía los persigue todo el tiempo. No quiero una vida así para ti... Además... Sé que tu ya estás de enamorada de alguien. Deberías luchar por él.  
— ¡Para él yo no existo como mujer!... He tratado por todos los medios de demostrarle cuanto lo amo pero a él no le interesa. Y yo... ya estoy cansada de todo eso.  
— ¿Y si él va a buscarte?  
— Si me busca será solo para protegerme y sé que "La Jauría" lo hará. No lo necesitaré...  
— Piénsalo muy bien... Por mi no hay problema. Si yo vuelvo a ser la líder del grupo ellos te respetarán como a mi hermana y te protegerán todo el tiempo. Y por cierto, conozco chicos muy guapos... Cualquiera de ellos te aceptará como su esposa.   
— ...¿Tu lo crees?...  
— ¡Claro!... Ahora deja de llorar. Traeré algo para limpiarte y luego nos iremos a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?  
Ella asintió. Maya entró a la casa y se detuvo justo a unos pasos de donde Kenshin se encontraba.   
— Creo que muy pronto continuarás con tu vida de vagabundo, Battousai —habló sin darse vuelta para verlo. Él estaba cabizbajo, su cabello le cubría los ojos— No te perdonaré el haber desgarrado más la herida de Kaoru... Estoy enterada de que varias veces la abandonaste tal como yo lo hice cuando éramos pequeñas... pero tú la has hecho sufrir más que yo. Bien... Yo secaré las lagrimas que le has hecho derramar esta vez, pero tu pagarás una a una muy pronto... Será mejor que vayas despidiéndote de tu protegida...  
— "La Jauría" es un grupo que se dedica a robar y a mutilar a la gente que se cruza en su camino... —murmuró molesto— No permitiré que una niña tan dulce e inocente como Kaoru sea parte de el.  
— De alguna manera tiene que descargar su rencor hacia la vida, ¿o no hiciste tu lo mismo durante varios años, Battousai?... La única diferencia es que Kaoru por fin se sentirá necesitada por alguien... lo que tu no pudiste hacerle sentir mientras la protegías del mundo y de ti mismo...   
Luego de estas palabras, Maya extrajo un pañuelo de su pecho y regresó al lado de Kaoru. Después cada una fue a su habitación. Kaoru jamás sospechó que Kenshin había sido testigo de aquella conversación que no lo dejó dormir en toda la noche. 


	2. Una vieja amiga

CAPITULO 1: Una vieja amiga.  
  
Kaoru se dirigía a casa luego de comprar la despensa. Esta vez Kenshin no la había acompañado pues tenía muchísima ropa que lavar. Yahiko continuaba de rebelde y Sano se había desaparecido de repente.   
Un gran suspiro atrajo la atención de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Kaoru se veía algo triste. Ya había pasado casi un año luego de la pelea contra Enishi. Todo parecía ser normal pero un pesado sentimiento de soledad inundaba a la chica.   
— ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?... —balbuceó mirando al cielo— Creo que estoy llegando al limite, Kenshin...  
Lentamente llegó hasta el puente. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa pero decidió descansar un rato al lado del río, bajo la gran sombra de un par de árboles. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos por un buen rato. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras observaba el caudal. Quizás de la misma manera en que fluía el río Kenshin seguiría con su vida de vagabundo sin tomarla en cuenta... sin jamás corresponder el amor que tanto le profesaba. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Así ella conocería a otro hombre que pudiera corresponderle y dejaría de atormentarse de una vez por todas.   
Repentinamente Kaoru se distrajo al escuchar algunos pasos cerca de ella. Al darse vuelta observó a una mujer que caminaba con mucha dificultad dirigiéndose hacia el puente. Preocupada, intentó llamar la atención de aquella extraña.  
— Disculpe... ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señora?  
— Déjame en paz, niña... —replicó cabizbaja, continuando su camino.  
— ¡Vaya! ¡Que modales!... Yo solo quería ayudarla.  
— Escucha mi consejo, entrometida... No hagas cosas buenas que sean innecesarias...  
Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Kaoru haciéndola revivir algunas imágenes de su pasado, imágenes que tenían que ver con alguien muy especial de su niñez.   
—... ¿Maya...?  
La mujer se detuvo sorpresivamente. Movió un poco la cabeza para ver a Kaoru a los ojos.  
— Hace mucho... que no me llamaban así...  
Esta vez varias lagrimas de felicidad rodearon las mejillas de Kaoru antes de correr para abrazar con efusividad a esa mujer.  
— ¡Maya...!... ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!... —replicó sin dejar de llorar.  
— ¡Me estás lastimando, niña...!   
— ¿Me reconoces, verdad? ¿Verdad que si?... Soy Kaoru... Kaoru Kamiya.  
— ...¡Vaya!... ¿Quién diría que me iba a encontrar con la niña Kamiya luego de tantos años?... No has cambiado nada, Chibi...   
Repentinamente la mujer se dejó caer de rodillas muy débil. Su cabello castaño rubio se encargó de ocultar su terrible gesto de dolor. Kaoru se olvidó por completo de la despensa y ayudó a su amiga a llegar hasta el dojo. Kenshin, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, llevó en brazos a su visitante a la habitación de Kaoru. Él de inmediato le propuso llamar a Megumi pero Kaoru le suplicó no hacerlo sin dar razón alguna de su determinación.  
Un rato después, asegurándose de que Maya descansara apaciblemente, Kaoru se reunió con Kenshin en la cocina.   
— Te agradezco que hayas recogido los víveres, Kenshin.  
— No te preocupes, Kaoru. Dime, ¿tu amiga se encuentra mejor?  
— Si... Eso creo...  
— Deberíamos llevarla a la clínica. El Doctor Genzai podría...  
— No —insistió seriamente— Ella estará bien. Yo... Será mejor que regrese a su lado.  
Kenshin asintió.  
* * * * * *  
Kaoru parecía no tener apetito. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.  
—¿Hay algún problema con la comida, Kaoru?  
Ella negó con la cabeza sin subir la mirada.   
— Oye, fea... ¿Es cierto que trajiste a una amiga tuya al dojo? Espero que ella no sea tan fea como tú.  
Kaoru guardo silencio ante el comentario de Yahiko. Esto preocupó al niño y a Kenshin aún más.   
— ¿Te gustaría contarnos sobre ella, Kaoru? —le sonrió colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella asintió.   
— Su nombre es Maya. La conocí cuando era niña... Ella era... es como una hermana para mi. No creí que volviera a verla. Mi papá la quería mucho. La adoptó como su discípula y le enseño la técnica Kamiya Kasshin. Recuerdo que era muy buena con la katana... solo que...   
— Solo que mi reputación era nefasta por estos rumbos así que tuve que irme.  
Los tres observaron a Maya recargada sobre la orilla de la puerta. Inmediatamente Kaoru se acercó a ella.  
— Maya...   
— No creas que voy a disculparme, boba... Tuve que irme por tu bien. Deberías agradecérmelo. Además... veo que ya no estás sola. Ese chico debe ser tu discípulo y el otro debe ser tu esposo.   
Kaoru y Kenshin se sonrojaron mientras Yahiko se burlaba de ellos.  
— ¡Yahiko es mi discípulo pero Kenshin no es mi esposo! —replico dolida— ¡Y deja de llamarme boba!...  
— No te enojes, Chibi. Te ves fea así... Aunque, debo decir que tu aspecto ha mejorado mucho. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti si te viera ahora.   
Este comentario volvió a deprimir mucho a Kaoru. El que la llamara "Chibi" le hacia recordar su terrible soledad desde pequeña. Maya sonrió al verla así.  
— Te dije que nunca estarás sola... Tu ternura es capaz de atraer a mucha gente, por eso tienes a estos dos a tu lado.   
— ¿Te quedarás?  
— Si tu me lo permites me gustaría hacerte compañía algunos días...   
Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaoru antes de abrazarla. Hacia mucho tiempo que Kenshin y Yahiko no veían tan feliz a su amiga.   
— Ven, come algo con nosotros...  
— No, gracias... Prefiero darme un baño primero.  
— Yo te lo prepararé. Te traeré ropa limpia.   
Kaoru salió muy contenta de allí.  
— Kami-sama... Esa niña es tan voluble... —suspiró Maya para si misma.  
— ¿Así que tu conociste al padre de Kaoru? —preguntó Yahiko desde su lugar.  
— Si. El sensei Kamiya fue mi maestro. Kaoru tenía cinco años entonces.   
— Entonces debes saber el estilo Kamiya Kasshin... ¿Entrenarías conmigo alguna vez?  
— Por supuesto. Se que Chibi no se molestará... Tu nombre es Yahiko, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua? Me siento algo mareada todavía.   
Yahiko obedeció.  
— ¿Desea que traiga a un médico para que la revise, Señorita? —se ofreció Kenshin amablemente.   
— ¿Kaoru no te dijo que odio a los médicos?... Solo hacen que uno se preocupe de más.  
— ...Entiendo.   
— ¿Sabes?... Nunca me imagine encontrar en este lugar a Hitoriki Battousai...  
Kenshin le miró sorprendido. La mirada apacible de Maya había cambiado radicalmente a una llena de rencor sin motivo alguno.   
— Pronto probaré que tan hábil eres, amigo. No solo manejo la técnica Kamiya Kasshin; ya irás descubriendo poco a poco mis otras habilidades, Battousai...  
— Aquí está el agua —intervino Yahiko sin sospechar nada.   
— Gracias... —le sonrió cambiando su tono de voz— Volveré a la habitación de Chibi. Con permiso.  
Maya desapareció de la vista de Kenshin pero no de sus pensamientos. Aquella chica hablaba en serio. Definitivamente debería estar al tanto de cada paso que ella diera en el dojo. No permitiría que lastimara a su Kaoru por nada en el mundo. 


	3. Una extraña tecnica

Nota:  
"..." pensamientos  
  
  
CAPITULO 3: Una extraña técnica  
  
Sanosuke entró al dojo con la esperanza de encontrar el desayuno listo. Ya había perdido la mayoría de su dinero en apuestas así que debía aprovechar la generosa amistad de Kaoru y Kenshin para alimentarse sin pagar como era su costumbre.   
Entró a la cocina esperando encontrar a Kenshin; sin embargo, la figura de una extraña chica preparando el desayuno lo desconcertó.   
— Disculpa...  
— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Maya sin soltar el cuchillo con el que cortaba la verdura.   
— Me llamo Sanosuke... —balbuceó mientras la admiraba de pies a cabeza— Sanosuke Sagara... Soy amigo de Kaoru.  
— Me imagino que eres de ese tipo de amigos que solo se aparece cuando tiene hambre, ¿verdad? De inmediato te reconocí la facha de aprovechado.  
— ¡Qué!... ¡No se a que te refieres!  
— Mmm... Ahora que lo pienso creo que ya te he visto antes...   
— ¿En serio?  
— ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Tu eres el bobo al que le quite todo su dinero en la casa de apuestas hace dos días!  
— ¡¿Qué?!... —le observó confundido— ¿Tu eras el sujeto cubierto con una capa negra?  
— Así es —sonrió muy orgullosa—. Y lamento decirte que ya me gaste todo ese dinero y necesito más. Avísame cuando quieras apostar otra vez, amigo.   
— ¡Embustera...¡  
— ¡No le hables así, Sanosuke! —intervino Kaoru enfadada.  
— ¿Así que esta tramposa es tu amiga?... ¡Entonces dile que me devuelva todo el dinero que me estafó hace un par de días!   
— ¿Dinero? ¿Cuál dinero?  
— A tu amigo se le ha zafado un tornillo, Kaoru... Además de aprovechado resultó ser mentiroso —aseguró Maya mientras continuaba con su labor.   
— ¡¡¡Qué!!!... ¡Ya me las pagarás!...  
— Buenos días —saludó Kenshin sin entrar a la cocina. Observó de reojo a Maya. Esta vez el vagabundo no lucía la sonrisa que le caracterizaba cada día.   
— Buenos días —saludó Kaoru desconcertada al verle así— ¿Te sucede algo, Kenshin?  
— No... Veo que la Señorita Maya ya está preparando el desayuno.  
— Así es. Por favor, vayan al comedor. Yo en un momento les serviré.   
Todos obedecieron. Algunos minutos después Yahiko se les unió. Sanosuke comenzó a molestar a Kaoru refiriéndose a Maya como estafadora y mentirosa. Kaoru se dedicó a defenderla todo el tiempo mientras Kenshin permanecía muy pensativo sin dejar de mirarla.   
Al ver el jugoso manjar que Maya les había preparado, no tardaron más de quince minutos en devorarlo pero Kenshin comió mas lento que de costumbre.   
— ¡Todo estuvo delicioso! —exclamó Yahiko muy contento— ¡Ojala "la fea" supiera cocinar como tú o Kenshin!   
— ¡¿Por qué no te callas, niño?! —replicó ella dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.  
— ¡¡No me llames niño!!  
— Tengo que aceptar que cocinas muy bien, pero eso no te da derecho a ser grosera, "desabrida" ... —murmuró Sanosuke mientras daba el ultimo bocado a su desayuno.   
— No solo se cocinar bien, también se pelear... ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?  
— Pues... No quisiera lastimarte...   
— No te preocupes... Soporto cualquier golpe. Aún así, no te olvides que soy una mujer.   
— No estás en condiciones de pelear ahora, Maya.   
— Kaoru tiene razón —intervino Kenshin en tono serio— No es buena idea.  
— Me encuentro bien... —aseveró desviando la mirada hacia el patio mientras se ponía de pie— Sanosuke, prometo que te devolveré tu dinero si me ganas.   
Sin pedirlo dos veces Sano aceptó el reto.   
— Seré considerado contigo "desabrida", te lo prometo —advirtió al tronarse los nudillos.  
— Yahiko, préstame tu katana.   
— Maya... Deberías olvidar esto y seguir descansando —suplicó Kaoru.  
— Niña, ¿recuerdas lo que tu padre me decía cuando resultaba lastimada en los entrenamientos?... Que nunca debo temer a un reto. Mi deber es sobrevivir para proteger a los demás.   
— Esto solo es una apuesta... Sanosuke puede lastimarte.  
La expresión de Maya cambió de forma drástica. El comentario de Kaoru en verdad le había molestado mucho y todos lo notaron.   
— ¡Si no confías en mi entonces no me pidas que yo lo haga en ti, boba!  
— Lo... Lo siento... —se alejó de ella muy apenada. Kenshin se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Kaoru para tranquilizarla.   
— Bien. ¡Empecemos!  
Maya se colocó en posición recta sosteniendo la espada frente a su rostro cerrando los ojos. Todos le miraron desconcertados.  
— Oye... ¿qué estás haciendo?  
Ella no respondió. Se mantuvo inmóvil y relajada.   
— Esa no es la técnica Kamiya Kasshin...  
— "¿Qué estará planeando?..." —meditaba Kenshin.   
Desesperado, Sanosuke decidió atacar primero. A los pocos segundos, sin tener idea de qué había sucedido, terminó en el suelo ante la atónita mirada de todos.   
— ¿Qué... pasó?... —balbuceó Yahiko.  
— Sanosuke. ¿Te encuentras bien? —se aproximó Kaoru preocupada.   
— ¡Me... Me duele... la... espalda! ¡No puedo... levantarme!  
— ¿Qué le hiciste, Maya?  
— En esta técnica es importante usar una espada de bambú si no deseas que el enemigo muera. Este movimiento lo aprendí cuando tenia catorce años.  
— Esa técnica necesita mucha velocidad y el perfecto conocimiento del cuerpo humano... —comentó Kenshin sin dejar de observarla, luego se acercó a Sanosuke. Cuidadosamente con los dedos medio e índice le dio un rápido y fuerte apretón unos centímetros debajo de la nuca. Aunque fue doloroso esto le devolvió la movilidad a Sanosuke.   
— ¡Fue increíble! Pero... Yo no vi nada. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Yahiko emocionado.   
— Siendo mujer soy mas ligera y mi velocidad puede superar la de cualquier hombre —comentó al observar a Kenshin con esa mirada retadora que Kaoru logró distinguir. Sintió recorrer un aire frío en su espalda al notar que Kenshin miraba de la misma forma a su amiga. Algo estaba mal. Pero Kaoru ya no tuvo tiempo para deducir nada, un repentino dolor en el abdomen doblegó a Maya haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo.  
— ¡¡Maya!!... ¡Ayúdenme a llevarla a su habitación!¡Yahiko, ve por el Dr. Genzai!...  
— ¡No!.. —exigió Maya débilmente, sujetando a Kaoru del kimono— Por favor... No es necesario... Sabes como odio que te preocupes por mi...   
— ¡No voy a dejar que te suceda nada! ¡No quiero que te alejes de mi otra vez!... ¡No quiero me dejes sola!  
Varias lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Kaoru. Maya intentó secarlas con sus manos mientras Yahiko y Sanosuke las observaban sorprendidos. Kenshin desvió la mirada rápidamente. El viento hacia que su cabello le cubriera los ojos y no permitiera que nadie observara su tristeza y desilusión. Kaoru aceptó que se sentía sola a pesar de todo lo que el ha hecho para demostrarle cuanto le importa.  
— "Todo es mi culpa... Perdóname, Kaoru..." 


	4. Pensamientos compartidos

CAPITULO 4: Pensamientos compartidos  
  
Kenshin llevaba una charola con comida a la habitación de Maya. No había salido de ella desde que se dedicó a cuidar de Maya luego de la pelea con Sanosuke.   
— Kaoru... ¿Puedo pasar? Traje algo de cenar.  
Kaoru abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.   
— Gracias, Kenshin.  
— ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
— Está dormida ahora. Estoy segura que es algo serio lo que le pasa pero no va a dejar que nadie la ayude... —murmuró cabizbaja sosteniendo la charola de comida.   
— Estoy seguro que te duele mucho verla así pero tu también debes descansar. A la Señorita Maya no le gustaría verte triste cuando despierte.   
— Lo sé... Me quedaré despierta un rato más por si necesita algo... Gracias por todo, Kenshin. Buenas noches.   
Kaoru se despidió de él con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar su puerta. Ese gesto fue suficiente para él. Hacia tanto que ella no le sonreía... Sin embargo la influencia de Maya le preocupaba de sobremanera. Esa chica no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en paz y eso significaría que muy pronto lo apartaría de Kaoru. Sus pensamientos pesimistas comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente. Si Maya se la llevaba él no podría hacer nada por impedirlo, después de todo se sentía indigno de ella, había matado a varias personas y no podía aspirar a ser feliz al lado de una mujer como Kaoru... Sonrió al pensar que el destino habia hecho llegar a una persona tan indigna de la preocupación y el cariño de Kaoru como él y esa persona si estaba dispuesta a ayudarla y a darle la confianza y la seguridad que él no podía darle.  
— "Ella desea ser amada y necesitada... Si supiera cuanto la necesito yo... que haría cualquier cosa por ella... Pero..."—camino hasta su habitación. Se sentó en el pasillo recargandose en la pared. Debía tomar una decisión. Kaoru estaba en riesgo. Si Maya cumplía su promesa de llevarsela jamás volvería a ver a la mujer a la que tanto admiraba y queria. No podía imaginarsela como parte de un grupo tan salvaje como lo era "La Jauría".  
  
Por su parte, Kaoru dejó la charola a un lado suyo sin mostrar el menor interés por comer.   
— No desperdicies la comida. Hay muchos que matarían por un solo bocado.  
— ¿Eh?... ¡Maya! ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te sigue doliendo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
— Si, necesito algo... Come, callate y vete a dormir.   
— ¡Qué! ¡Deja de hacer bromas! ¡¿Tienes idea de que tan preocupada estoy por ti?!  
— Preocupate por tu amado "sirviente". Si sigues tratandolo asi se ira sin decirte nada.   
— ... Ya estoy preparada para cuando lo haga... —balbuceó hincandose a su lado, ocultando su triste rostro entre su cabello suelto.   
— No sabes mentir, Chibi.  
— Además... Prometiste llevarme contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?  
— Crei que ya lo habias pensado mejor. Esto no es un juego, niña.  
— En... Entiendo... ¿No me quieres a tu lado, verdad?  
— Si te vas conmigo tendrás que estar consciente de las consecuencias. No volverás a ver a tu discipulo a menos que quieras que él también entre al clan.  
— No... Estoy segura que Yahiko me odiará cuando sepa porqué y con quién me voy.  
— Tampoco verás a tus amigos ni a tu "sirviente".  
— ¡No llames de esa manera a Kenshin!... Él... El me ha salvado varias veces la vida. Me ha ayudado con el dojo y también...   
— Tambien gracias a él te la pasas llorando la mayoría del dia y yo no pienso ser otra carga más para ti... Mañana mismo me iré.  
— ¡No!... —suplicó agachandose aún más— Por favor, no te vayas... Primero busca al grupo. Cuando los encuentres y vuelvas a ser su lider entonces nos iremos las dos.  
Kaoru parecía estar segura de lo que iba a hacer pero a su amiga no podía engañarla; además a Maya no le convenía irse aún, no hasta haber concluido aquel asunto pendiente con Battousai.   
— Come y vete a tu habitación... Ya mañana seguiremos discutiendo.   
— Preferiría quedarme a dormir contigo.  
— Esta bien, esta bien —replicó— Ya veo que no me dejarás en paz esta noche... Ve por tu futon.  
Kaoru accedió.   
  
Pasaron dos horas desde entonces. Kenshin se había quedado dormido en el pasillo, sentado frente a su cuarto. Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban profundamente dormidos en su habitacion. El silencio se habia apoderado del lugar.   
Un leve sonido se escuchó de repente. Alguien abrío una puerta y luego la cerró con cuidado. Era Maya. Al ver a Kenshin dormido en el pasillo intentó pasar frente a él sin despertarlo.   
— ¿Va a algun lado, Señorita Maya? —preguntó él con los ojos cerrados.   
— ...Creo que fui una tonta al pensar que no te darías cuenta de mi presencia, Battousai —murmuró tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible.   
— Será mejor que regreses a la habitación. Si la Señorita Kaoru se da cuenta de que salió se preocupará. Si necesita algo yo se lo traeré.  
— ¿Desde cuando te interesan a ti las preocupaciones de Kaoru? ¿Desde que te diste cuenta que tu eres una de ellas?  
Kenshin no respondió.  
— Necesito salir y no voy a pedirle permiso a nadie. Aun asi... si lo deseas puedes seguirme, asi te asegurarás que me puedo valer por mi misma aunque camine sola por las calles de Tokio a esta hora de la noche.   
— Insisto en que no debería salir —advirtió diplomaticamente.   
— Intenta detenerme —le sonrió retandole.   
Maya se dirigió a la salida y de allí se alejó lentamente del dojo a pie. Sabía que Kenshin la seguiría y así fue. Él mantuvo su distancia detrás de ella en silencio durante un largo rato. Caminaban directamente hacia la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad.   
— Chibi se molestará cuando vea que su "sirviente" no está en casa... Debiste quedarte a protegerla como es tu costumbre, ¿no crees?  
Kenshin se mantuvo en silencio.  
— Battousai... ¿Es cierto que estuviste casado y que mataste a tu esposa con tus propias manos?... ¿Fue por eso que dejaste de asesinar?... Me conmueves profundamente —se burló mientras ocultaba su dos manos bajo las mangas de su obi— Yo también he matado a algunas personas y he mutilado a muchas otras. Mis manos tambien estan cubiertas de sangre pero gracias a eso he protegido a quienes quiero y no me arrepiento de lo que hice como tú... Sinceramente me das lástima. Yo por Kaoru volvería a matar si es necesario, estaría a su lado si ella me lo pide, por eso voy a llevarmela y la casaré con alguno de mi jauría. Ellos si sabrán apreciarla.  
— Y si ella le pidiera que dejara de matar, ¿lo haría? —preguntó molesto ante sus palabras.  
— Siendo más chicas me pidió que dejara de robar y no lo hice... Apesar de eso me estimaba y admiraba.  
— ¿Por eso huyó de Tokio?  
— No... Hui por la supervivencia de un grupo que no tenía a nadie más que a mi. Tu mataste para beneficio de la restauración y gracias a ello muchas cosas han cambiado. ¿Ni siquiera eso valoras?  
— Nada justifica matar gente.  
— Nada justifica hacer sufrir a Kaoru y aún asi lo haces.   
El silencio volvió de nuevo.   
Repentinamente Maya se detuvo a mitad de una calle obscura. Bajó sus manos a los costados y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Había escuchado algo. Kenshin se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.   
— ¡Maldición!... — exclamó ella antes de echarse a correr. Kenshin, desconcertado, no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirla.   
Maya corrió tres cuadras más y dio vuelta a la derecha en un callejón estrecho. En esa esquina encontró un palo de madera en el suelo y sin mucho tiempo lo recogio para luego continuar su camino. Kenshin aún la seguia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
Autora:  
  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Continuaré subiendo los capitulos muy pronto... 


	5. El lobo

NOTA: Antes que nada necesito advertirles que este capitulo es algo violento, trata del pasado de Kenshin y Maya. Espero les guste aunque yo creo que exageré un poco... -_-... ¡Espero sus comentarios!  
  
  
CAPITULO 5: El Lobo.  
  
Un grito se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda.  
Una chica de casi quince años estaba rodeada en ese callejón sin salida por tres hombres que no tenían buenas intenciones. La oscuridad y lo angosto del lugar no le ayudaban a escapar de alli.   
— Una linda chica sola a nuestra merced, ¿qué más podemos pedir? —sonreía lujuriosamente aquel que parecía ser el jefe del trio.   
— ¡Alejense!... ¡Si mi lider los encuentra los matará!... —advertía ella sin exito.  
— ¿Tu lider? —se burló otro de ellos— No me hagas reír, linda. Mejor no te resistas.  
Uno de ellos la empujó hacia la pared sosteniendola de los brazos fuertemente. En el puño de la chica podía verse una especie de tatuaje a pesar de la oscuridad. Otro sujeto intentó identificar la imagen mientras los otros dos comenzaban a desgarrarle la ropa. Ella no dejaba de luchar por liberarse.   
— ¡Vaya, vaya!... Asi que esta belleza es parte de la famosa "Jauria". Es un buen botín.   
—¡¡¡¡Sueltenmé!!!!...  
De repente, un extraño sonido llamó la atención de los tres. Pudieron observar el trayecto de un cuchillo que se clavó exactamente a un lado de la cabeza de su rehén. Ella habilmente lo tomó y pronto se quito de encima a sus victimarios.  
— ¡¡Maldición!!... ¡Esa tonta me corto la cara! ¡¡Voy a matarla!! — gritó frenéticamente uno de ellos. Desenfundó su espada y la atacó directamente. Para sorpresa de los tres la chica logró evadirlo y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provino su arma salvadora. Los tres bandidos identificaron de inmediato a otra mujer cerca de allí.  
— Asi que tu fuiste quien intervino en nuestra pequeña fiesta... —replicó el lider observando a Maya fijamente. Ella por su parte, se quito su obi y se la aventó a la chica.  
— Cubrete, Mako —ordenó. Lo único que protegía el torso de Maya eran varios vendajes y su largo cabello que dejó suelto en señal de que combatiria a muerte contra aquellos sujetos.   
— ¡Grandioso! —le miró el sujeto de pies a cabeza— Ahora serán dos... La diversión aumenta.   
Mako se colocó el obi y retrocedió varios pasos hasta encontrarse con otro hombre. Era Kenshin.  
— No te preocupes, Mako. El no te dañará. Solo mantenlo lejos de esto —dijo Maya preparandose para el combate.   
Ella asintió. Kenshin no emitió reacción alguna como de costumbre.   
Los tres hombres rodearon a Maya. Rapidamente comenzaron la ofensiva. No creyeron que el palo que ella sostenía fuera de peligro. Con su velocidad Maya logró noquear a dos de ellos sin ningun problema, el único que faltaba era el lider. Él se avalanzó hacia ella con su espada cortando habilmente el palo de madera y dejandola sin protección.   
— Acepto que eres ruda... pero una simple mujer no puede vencerme.   
— No soy una simple mujer... —sonrió mientras se recogia un poco el cabello dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo. Un tatuaje sobresalía visiblemente— No debiste tocar a esa mujer. Te haré pagar caro por tu estúpida osadía... "El Lobo" te deborará sin piedad.   
Los ojos de Kenshin dejaron ver su sorpresa al identificar aquel tatuaje. Recordó que durante una de sus tantas misiones como Battousai había estado frente a un guerrero con el mismo tatuaje en el hombro. Esa vez se le dio la misión de matar a un alto político que pasaba armas a escondidas a los enemigos, pero al llegar a la ubicación que le indicaron lo único que encontró fue a un chico frente al cadaver mutilado del político. Aquel chico tenía cabello rubio castaño muy corto y una venda amarrada en la cabeza. Logró verlo a los ojos. Su obi estaba semiabierto y en su hombro izquierdo lucia el tatuaje de un lobo.   
— "Son... la misma persona... ¡Ella es...!".  
— Ese tatuaje es el distintivo del lider de La Jauria... —se burló el bandido sin comprender la situación— No creas que me asustas. Una mujer no puede ser lider de ese clan...  
En ese momento Kenshin se percató de la presencia de otra persona sobre el techo de una de las casas que les rodeaban. Aquel sujeto desenvainó una espada y parecía dirigirla hacia Maya. Intentó intervenir pero no contó con que Mako lo amenazara con el cuchillo.   
— ¡Ni se te ocurra!... Nuestro lider no necesita ayuda. Si muere es su destino y nadie intervendrá.   
Al fin Kenshin entendió que la caprichosa filosofía de La Jauría distinguia perfectamente a sus integrantes.   
El sujeto lanzó la espada desde el techo. Maya no se movió. El arma se clavó en el suelo a su lado derecho; durante su trayectoria logro producirle una cortada profunda en el brazo, esto simplemente la hizo sonreir para sorpresa del bandido y de Kenshin.   
— He aqui mi regreso... —susurró antes de lamer la sangre que brotaba de su brazo para luego sujetar la espada. Con un movimiento invisible logró insertarla justamente en la pierna derecha de su oponente haciendolo caer.   
— " Sorprendente..." —pensaba Kenshin sin dejar de observarla.  
Mako bajó su arma y se aproximó a Maya muy contenta, como si aquella violenta escena no hubiera pasado.  
— ¡Lider! ¡Eso fue perfecto!... ¡Sabia que usted me protegería!  
— Gracias, Mako...  
— Es hora de acabar con el ritual, Maya —intervino aquel hombre que le habia lanzado la espada. Era muy joven. Parecía tener la edad de Kaoru y lucia una sonrisa tan espontanea como la Soujiro.   
— Tienes razón, Daichi. Mako... ¿Tu sabes que castigo le corresponde a este idiota, verdad? Dime... ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo es la que deseas?  
— "¿Parte de su cuerpo?..." —Kenshin no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
— Se atrevió a tocar mi mano —les mostró la mano donde tenía el tatuaje del lobo. Su mirada inocente dejó ver su deseo de venganza—. Me conformaria con quitarle la suya.   
— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó Daichi mientras sometía al bandido quien comenzaba a implorar clemencia a gritos.   
Mako asintió. Maya le entregó su espada. La chica se acercó al bandido mientras Daichi le sujetaba el brazo contra el suelo.  
— ¡No te muevas o la pequeña Mako te cortará todo el brazo!  
— ¡¡Basta!! —intervino Kenshin furioso, dispuesto a desenfundar su espada— ¡¡Es suficiente!!  
— Este no es tu asunto —le enfrentó Maya sin dudar, con una gran sonrisa victoriosa— Estoy celebrando mi regreso al grupo que yo misma forme. Seguramente ya te diste cuenta que todo mi sequito de lobos se ha reunido ha nuestro alrededor para atestiguar el espectaculo. Ellos son mi familia, la familia a la que nunca debi abandonar. Si intervienes están dispuestos a cortarte la cabeza y creeme... Saben más tecnicas de las que te puedes imaginar y no se dejarán vencer a menos que les quites la vida.   
— ¡No permitiré que cometan más injusticias!... ¡Ni tu ni tu grupo de asesinos!  
— ¡Vaya! Battousai está hablando de injusticias... ¡Tu tambien asesinaste a varias personas y no lo remediarás comportandote como un niño bueno que trata de borrar sus errores viviendo como el sirviente de una niña indefensa!  
— Es cierto... que vivo para limpiar de mis manos la sangre de toda la gente a la que asesiné, pero lo hago porque la misma injusticia que tu practicas fue la que me arrebató a la persona que más amaba. No permitiré que esta vez me quite a Kaoru ni a mis amigos.   
— Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, amigo... Si para ti eso es bueno continua con tu vida y dejanos seguir con la nuestra. Para mi jauría esto es justicia porque nadie se encarga de protegernos mas que nosotros mismos.   
— Si Kaoru viera esto... se sentiría decepcionada.   
— Tienes razón, por eso que desde un principio me opuse a que fuera parte del grupo. Ella es muy inocente, no ha tenido que sufrir la miserable vida que a nosotros nos tocó vivir. Aquí cada uno de mis lobos ha aprendido a defenderse con un arma aunque tenga que matar a su enemigo, de esa forma nos brindamos seguridad y confianza... Sin embargo, Kaoru ya está bastante grandecita para tomar sus decisiones y ahora desea unirse a nosotros nuevamente...   
— ¡No permitiré que la Señorita Kaoru sea otro lobo más de tu jauría!... ¡Combatiré contigo y te sacaré de su vida cueste lo que cueste!... —aseguró desenfundando su espada.   
— ¿Acaso piensas matarme? ¿Serías capaz de causarle más dolor a Kaoru, Battousai?...   
— Por su felicidad haría cualquier cosa.  
— Bien... —aseveró dandole la espalda— Entonces matame y conviertete en un asesino otra vez. A ella le dará mucho gusto ver lo que su "sirviente" es en realidad.   
Maya observó a Mako. Ella identificó esta señal y, sin que Kenshin pudiera hacer nada mas que permanecer inmovil ante su indesición de perder a Kaoru o romper su promesa de no matar, la chica mutiló al hombre mientras su grito de desesperación se escuchaba a varios metros a la redonda. 


	6. El conflicto de Kaoru

CAPITULO 6: El conflicto de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente. Se percató de que aún no amanecía. Giró un poco la cabeza sobre su almohada para verificar si Maya continuaba dormida pero descubrió que el futón a su lado estaba vacío. Maya no estaba en la habitación.   
Tratando de no despertar a Yahiko o Sanosuke, Kaoru buscó a su amiga en todo el dojo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenshin tampoco estaba en su cuarto aunque sus cosas permanecían allí.  
— "¿Dónde estarán?... Quizás Maya fue a buscar a su grupo pero... ¿Y Kenshin? ¿La habrá seguido? De ser así no tendría porque preocuparme, ¿o si?"  
Decidió permanecer en la puerta observando la calle con la esperanza de que regresaran pronto.  
  
Ni una sola estrella brillaba en el firmamento. Las nubes grisaseas se apoderaron del cielo y dejaron caer las primeras gotas de lluvia en Tokio luego de varias semanas. El fenómento natural poco a poco tomó fuerza pero Kaoru continuaba aguardando a sus amigos. Fue entonces que distinguió una figura a lo lejos. Era Maya. Corrió hasta ella sin disimular su preocupación.   
— ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Donde está tu obi?   
— Haces muchas preguntas, Chibi. Ahora lo único que quiero es descansar —le sonrió.   
— ¡Debiste haberme dicho que saldrías a buscarlos! —le replicó al observar que portaba una espada— ¡Yo te hubiera acompañado!  
— No era necesario.Tu "sirviente" estuvo vigilandome todo el tiempo.  
— ¿Kenshin? ¿En donde está? —preguntó buscandolo por todas partes sin encontrarlo —... No me dirás que...  
— Entremos al dojo... Vas a enfermarte si sigues bajo la lluvia.  
— ¡Pero Ken...!  
— Él está bien... No tardará en llegar. Confia en mi. Entremos.  
Kaoru asintió.   
  
Luego de secarle el cabello a Kaoru, Maya preparó algo de té para ambas. Yahiko y Sanosuke continuaban dormidos.  
— ¿No crees que Kenshin ya se tardó? —preguntó Kaoru aún angustiada. .   
— Un poco, pero no te preocupes... Se que llegará en cualquier momento.   
— ¿Le dijiste... que en estos días me iría contigo?  
— Él ya lo sabía —confesó. Kaoru trató de ocultar su triste mirada al dirigirla al suelo—. No tienes porque unirte al clan si no quieres y lo sabes.  
— Es que... yo...  
— Kaoru... —se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos— Hace solo un par de horas recuperé mi lugar en la Jauría... Volvi a manchar mis manos con sangre. Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo si quieres estar a mi lado.  
Los ojos de Kaoru mostraron temor ante el simple hecho de pensar en lastimar a alguien.  
— Yo... no deseo hacer eso...   
— Entonces está decidido —aseveró— Mañana me iré. Debo continuar con mi vida y tu con la tuya.  
— ¡No! —le sujeto del brazo fuertemente— ... No te vayas todavía...  
— Debo hacerlo. Mi jauría me necesita...  
— ¡Ellos han vivido sin ti por varios años! ¡No es necesario que regreses!  
— ¡Entiende! ¡Necesitan de mi para protegerlos y darles un descendiente que los siga protegiendo por varios años más!  
— ¿Un descendiente? —le miró desconcertada.  
— Si... Por ser mujer mi fuerza y mi velocidad no durarán mucho tiempo.... Mi grupo necesita un descendiente digno de continuar con mi tarea y pienso darselos pronto.  
— Maya...   
— Tu eres muy fuerte, Chibi. No necesitas de nadie para seguir adelante, nisiquiera de tu querido Kenshin. Si el no desea amarte entonces continua tu vida y busca a alguien que sepa apreciarte. Yo ya habia pensado en alguno de mis lobos para ser tu esposo pero no voy a forzarte a nada como te dije desde el principio.   
— Es que... quiero estar contigo pero no quiero lastimar a nadie...   
Maya la miró algunos segundos antes de sonreirle nuevamente.   
— Mañana vendrá uno de mis leales guerreros para conocerte, su nombre es Daichi. Si el te acepta como esposa entonces podrás ser una de nosotros y no participarás en ningun ritual en el que no quieras estar.   
— ¿Ca... Casarme?  
— Asi podrás olvidar al vagabundo. Daichi es un buen chico... Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano para preparlo todo. Yo me encargaré de limpiar este lugar.  
Kaoru iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento. Maya tenía razón. Debía olvidar a Kenshin. Él no la amaba como ella lo deseaba. Simulando una sonrisa se levantó dispuesta a irse a dormir. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kenshin había estado detrás de ella escuchando el final de la conversación.   
— ¡Kenshin!  
— Ya te habias tardado, amigo —dijo Maya sin darle importancia a lo sucedido—. Necesito pedirte un favor... Mañana vendrá un invitado especial y no hay suficiente comida. ¿Podrías ir a pescar algo al río temprano? Kaoru te lo agradecerá mucho, ¿no es asi, Chibi?  
Kaoru evitó la desalentadora mirada de Kenshin mientras asentía, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Maya sin decir nada más. Todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarlo; necesitaba armarse de mucho valor para sostener su decisión de marcharse sin comenzar a llorar frente a él y confesarle sus sentimientos para luego ser rechazada por la única persona a la que había amado en toda su vida.  
Kenshin y Maya se habían quedado solos en la cocina.   
— Estás empapado, Battousai. ¿Quieres que te preparé el baño? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.   
— No solo es por Kaoru por lo que haces esto... Dime qué fue lo que te hice para que me odies tanto —preguntó dejando mostrar cierta chispa color ambar en sus ojos.   
— Tu solo eres parte de mi venganza... —balbuceó ella dandole la espalda mientras recogía un par de tazas— No puedo decirte nada más a menos que me venzas en una batalla. Piensalo... Sería divertido.   
— ¿Venganza? —replicó mientras su coraje crecía lentamente— ¿Por una estúpida venganza intentas alejar a Kaoru de nosotros?  
— No le obligo a nada que ella no quiera hacer, después de todo comprendo que quiera alejarse de alguien que no desea amarla. Por lo que concierne a ti... Aún estás con vida gracias a ella —confesó mientras salia de la cocina pasando a un lado suyo— Bien... Te avisaré cuando el baño esté listo. Será mejor que te prepares.  
Kenshin se esforzó mucho por evitar que Battousai se apoderara de él en ese instante.   
Luego de relajarse algunos segundos en ese mismo lugar se dirigió a su cuarto con la firme idea de ser él mismo el que se alejara de Kaoru antes de hacerla sufrir viendolos combatir a ambos frente a ella.  
— "Un día más... Solo un día más junto a Kaoru... Despues seré un rurouni otra vez". 


	7. Celos

CAPITULO 7. Celos.  
  
Yahiko habia despertado esa mañana con mucho ímpetu y ganas de entrenar. Se asomó a la cocina para saludar a Kenshin como todas las mañanas pero esta vez encontró a Kaoru y a Maya preparando el desayuno.   
— ¡Buenos días!  
— ¡Buenos días, Yahiko!  
— ¿Y donde están Kenshin y Sanosuke?  
— Sanosuke se fue hace poco y Kenshin fue a pescar. ¿Necesitabas algo?  
— No... Iba a quejarme al verte cocinar a ti pero si Maya está aqui entonces podré desayunar sin peligro de enfermarme.  
— ¡¡¿Qué dices?!! ¡¡Ya me las pagarás!! ¡¡Ven acá!!  
Kaoru salió corriendo tras Yahiko dirigiendose hacia la puerta. Subitamente se detuvieron al ver a una extraña chica entrar al dojo. Parecía estar buscando a alguien.   
— Buenos días —se aproximó la chica a ellos timidamente— Disculpen... ¿Este es el dojo Kamiya?  
— Si... Mi nombre es Yahiko, ¿y el tuyo? —preguntó entusiasmado.  
— Me llamo Mako. Mucho gusto. Busco a la Señorita Maya. ¿Podría hablar con ella?  
Kaoru observó que aquella chica lucía un tatuaje en la mano derecha similar al de Maya. Mako debía ser miembro de La Jauría.  
— Buenos días, Mako —le saludó Maya apareciendo de repente.  
— Buenos días —se acercó a ella muy contenta—. Traigo el encargo que me pidió. Es el mejor kimono que encontré. Espero que le guste.   
— En realidad el kimono es para la Señorita Kaoru.   
— Entiendo —dijo mirando a Kaoru de pies a cabeza— Entonces no habrá problema. Sus ojos y su piel resaltaran con el color. A Daichi le encantará.   
Kaoru se sonrojó ante el comentario.   
— ¿Daichi? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Yahiko. Maya le sonrió.  
— Es un amigo al que invité a desayunar. Ya lo conocerás... Será mejor que entremos. Mako, ayudame con el desayuno. Yo me encargaré de Kaoru.   
La chica accedió. Yahiko decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y ayudó a Mako en la cocina olvidandose por un buen rato de Tsubame.   
  
Luego de una hora Kaoru no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo. Aquel kimono azul con flores de sakura y su nuevo peinado la hacian lucir tan diferente que nisiquiera ella misma se reconocía.  
— Ya estas lista... No es necesario que te ponga maquillaje. Tu belleza natural se aprecia más así.   
— Gra... Gracias... —balbuceó aún sorprendida.  
— En verdad eres muy hermosa. Serás digna esposa del más guapo de mis guerreros.  
— ¿El... El más guapo? —se sonrojó apretandose las manos.   
— Si. Y estoy segura que tu también pensarás lo mismo cuando lo veas. Ven... Vayamos a la cocina para ver si ya todo está listo.   
Ambas salieron de la habitación encontrandose a Mako en el pasillo.  
— ¡Lider! ¡Daichi ya está aqui!  
— ¡Perfecto! Vayamos a recibirlo, Kaoru.   
Kaoru asintió aún nerviosa. Mako y Yahiko las acompañaron. Ninguno de los dos dejaron pasar lo hermosa que Kaoru se veia en esos momentos.   
— Llegaste justo a tiempo, Daichi —le saludó Maya a un lado de Kaoru.  
— Buenos... días, Lider... —balbuceó al observar a Kaoru. El tampoco podía mostrarse indiferente ante su belleza — Buenos días, Señorita Kamiya...  
— Bue... Buenos días.   
— ¡Tu futura esposa es muy bonita, Daichi-san! —exclamó Mako abrazandolo.  
— ¿Su futura esposa? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Yahiko desconcertado. Sintió entonces la mano de Maya jalandole suavemente.   
— Tenemos que apresurarnos a desayunar. Esta vez seré yo quien te entrene, Yahiko. Vamos... Date prisa.  
— ¡Pero...! ¡Aguarda! —replicó dejandose llevar por Maya.   
Mako, Maya y Yahiko entraron al dojo. Por su parte, Kaoru permaneció en el mismo lugar frente a Daichi. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sus ojos seguian viendo fijamente el suelo. Repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro llamando su atención.   
— Será mejor que los sigamos, ¿no crees? —le sonrió sinceramente.  
— Tienes razón... —correspondió su sonrisa inocentemente. En verdad aquel chico era muy guapo y daba la impresión de ser muy confiable.  
  
Los cinco disfrutaron mucho del desayuno mientras platicaban. Los nervios de Kaoru desaparecieron poco a poco frente a Daichi; por primera vez a Maya la vio conversar abiertamente sin reservas. Yahiko continuaba intentando impresionar a Mako y Daichi se comportaba como todo un caballero simpatico y galante. Sin embargo, para Kaoru hacian falta dos personas más: Sanosuke seguramente disfrutaría mucho de ese desayuno gratutito y Kenshin estaría a su lado mostrando esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de él.   
Despues de un rato Yahiko y Maya comenzaron a practicar el estilo Kamiya Kasshin frente a Kaoru y Daichi quienes los observaban en el patio del dojo.   
— Maya me ha platicado de tu interes por formar parte del grupo, Kaoru.   
— En realidad... deseo permanecer al lado de Maya, es todo.   
— Tu padre la ayudó mucho cuando eramos chicos... Gracias a sus enseñanzas logramos sobrevivir. Es una lastima que hubieramos tenido que irnos de Tokio cuando murió.  
— Lo sé... ¿Y a que lugar se marcharon?  
— Vagamos por muchas ciudades en busca de un buen lugar donde vivir. Al final decidimos quedarnos en Nara. Allí permanecimos diez años. Cuando el gobierno atrapó a Maya tuvimos que cambiarnos a Kioto y dos años después regresamos a Tokio.   
— ¿Dices... que le gobierno atrapó a Maya? —preguntó preocupada. Daichi entendió que había hablado de más.  
— Si, pero luego de un tiempo la dejaron libre —continuó dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Maya estaba—. Ella no pudo regresar con el grupo de inmediato pero eso ya no importa. Esta vez no volverán a alejarla de nosotros... De eso me encargaré yo personalmente.   
Kaoru se sorprendió al percatarse de la mirada posesiva que emanaba de Daichi hacia Maya.  
— Ella te gusta, ¿verdad?  
— ¡Qué!... —sonrió disimuladamente— ¡No... No sé de que hablas!...  
— Por favor, un hombre no mira a una mujer asi solo porque sí.  
— Bueno... Yo...  
Kaoru sonrió ante la apenada reacción de Daichi. Él hizo lo mismo al sentirse descubierto.   
Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un testigo les veía por detrás. Parecía que Kenshin se estaba volviendo experto en llegar en los momentos menos oportunos. Apretó con fuerza las cosas que traia en las manos al observar que la dulce sonrisa de Kaoru no estaba dirigida a él. Silenciosamente caminó hacia la cocina. Necesitaba estar solo porque sabía que pronto Battousai haría de las suyas.  
— ¿Y por que no le has dicho a Maya lo que sientes?  
— Tal vez... por la misma razón por la que tu no le has dicho a tu vagabundo lo mismo.  
— ¡... Pero...! ¿Cómo sabes...?  
— Maya me lo contó.   
— Entonces... ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en hacer esto? —se abrazó a si misma tratando de no dejar de sonreir.   
— Tu y yo tenemos mucho en común... Las personas que deseamos a nuestro lado nunca nos corresponderán... El tiempo es el único que podrá ayudarnos, ¿no lo crees?  
— Si... Quizás tengas razón...  
— ¡Bien hecho! ¡Sigue practicando ese movimiento, Yahiko!... Yo ire a la cocina a tomar algo. Volveré en seguida —dijo Maya al bajar su katana.  
— No te molestes —se levantó Kaoru de su lugar— En un momento traeré a todos agua fresca.  
De inmediato Kaoru se dirigió a la cocina. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Kenshin preparando ya la comida.   
— No te escuche llegar, Kenshin...  
— Estabas muy ocupada asi que decidi no molestarte —murmuró dandole la espalda.   
— ¿Y... como estuvo la pesca?  
— No muy bien... Aún así creo será suficiente para la comida.   
— Si te falta algo puedo salir a conseguirlo.   
— No... Tu tienes visitas que atender. Si necesito algo le dire a Yahiko que me ayude.  
La sonrisa de Kaoru desapareció de inmediato. Volvió a confirmar que Kenshin no la necesitaba para nada.   
— ¿Puedo... decirte algo, Kaoru? —preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia.   
— ¿Eh?... Si...  
— Luces muy hermosa este día —confesó dandose vuelta para mostrarle una gran sonrisa, aquella que Kaoru extrañaba tanto.   
Estas simples palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kaoru latiera tan rapido permitiendose corresponderle con otra sonrisa su comentario halagador.  
— ¡Gracias, Kenshin!  
Satisfecha, se encargó de colocar algunos vasos en una charola y llenarlos de agua para llevarselos a sus amigos. Kenshin no dejo de mirarla ni un segundo mientras lo hacía.   
— "Kaoru... —pensaba al verla salir de allí— Espero que seas muy feliz aunque no sea a mi lado... Maya tiene razón. Soy un cobarde al igual que el legendario Hitoriki Battousai... pero prefiero perderte a lastimarte aún más de lo que lo he hecho".   
Kenshin continuó con su labor sin evitar que una lagrima atravezara esa marca que lo había hecho tan infeliz esos ultimos días. 


	8. Partida inesperada

CAPITULO 8. Partida inesperada.   
  
Daichi y Mako se marcharon del dojo al anochecer. Todos salieron a despedirlos excepto Kenshin quien se mantuvo a distancia casi todo el día.   
— Y... ¿qué te pareció Daichi?— preguntó Maya a Kaoru mientras entraban nuevamente al dojo. Yahiko se había adelantado para ayudar a Kenshin en la cocina.  
— Bueno... Daichi-san es una buena persona pero está enamorado de otra mujer.   
— ¿Enamorado?... No había dicho nada.   
— En eso él y yo nos parecemos. Tenemos miedo de decirle a la persona a la que amamos lo que sentimos.  
Maya le miró desconcertada mientras Kaoru le sonreía.   
— Aun así Daichi-san decidió darse unos días para tomar su decisión. Me prometió que hablaría contigo primero.  
— Entiendo. Además... veo que tu tampoco estás muy segura de esto. El amor que sientes por tu "sirviente" es exagerado.   
— ¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarlo así!  
— Esta bien, esta bien... Bueno, me imagino que estás cansada. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar, eh? Piensa muy bien las cosas y mañana me dirás qué deseas hacer, ¿te parece?  
— Quisiera que tu y Kenshin se quedaran conmigo —suspiró.   
— En cualquier momento el o yo nos iremos, Kaoru... Yo te avisaré pero él no lo hará. Ten en mente eso.  
Maya se retiró a su habitación.   
Kaoru estaba muy confundida. Adoraba a Kenshin pero sabia que su amor no era suficiente para asegurar que él se quedara a su lado; por otra parte, consideraba a Maya como a una hermana de la que se separó mucho tiempo y a la que no deseaba perder otra vez aunque ella le brindara una seguridad que le incomodaba. Lamentablemente era peor sentirse sola que estar a lado de cualquiera de los dos.   
Caminó hacia la cocina para ver a Kenshin. Debía tomar una desición. Al llegar solo encontró a Yahiko quien secaba algunos tazones.   
— Kenshin se acaba de ir a descansar.   
— Comprendo...  
— Oye, fea —le miro el chico con el ceño fruncido— Se que el sujeto que vino hoy es amigo de Maya pero... ¿que tiene que ver contigo?  
— Nada... ¿por qué?  
— Porque platicabas con él como si ya lo conocieras. Kenshin también se dio cuenta.  
— ¿Kenshin? ¿Te dijo algo?  
— Pues, él menciono que era bueno que tuvieras amigos y que buscaras a un buen hombre con el que pudieras formar una familia...   
— ¿... Eso dijo?  
—Si. Aunque estoy seguro que ningun hombre aceptaría a una chica tan fea y que cocina tan mal como tu —sonrió burlandose. Imaginó que pronto Kaoru lo perseguiria por todo el lugar para ponerlo en su lugar pero se sorprendió al notar que ella no habia escuchado nada de lo ultimo que dijo.   
Inmediatamente Kaoru fue a la habitación de Kenshin. Alzo su mano para tocar la puerta pero recordó las palabras de Yahiko: "... él menciono que era bueno que tuvieras amigos y que buscaras a un hombre con el que pudieras formar una familia...".  
— Yo quiero... que ese hombre seas tu, Kenshin... —balbuceó de forma que nisiquiera ella escuchó sus palabras.  
"Desea que busques a otro hombre porque el no te ama..."  
Molesta por sus pensamientos corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerro para intentar desahogarse libremente. Kenshin y Maya habían escuchado sus pasos y ambos se imaginaron el porque de su reacción.   
  
Luego de un par de horas de llanto sobre su futon, Kaoru se quedo plenamente dormida. Yahiko tambien se habia ido a descansar. Nuevamente el dojo se habia quedado en silencio.   
  
Kenshin salia de su habitación llevando consigo todas sus pertenencias. Caminó hacia la salida pasando frente al cuarto de Kaoru sigilosamente.   
— "No tienes idea de cuanto me lastima cada lagrima que derramas por mi, Kaoru... Te prometi no volver a alejarme de tu lado pero si permanezco aqui te causaré más daño. Me ha costado mucho trabajo controlar al hitoriki que llevo dentro... Maya está consiguiendo lo que quiere acosta de tu tranquilidad y eso no puedo permitirlo... Por favor. Toma la desición correcta. No dejes que ella se lleve tu inocencia. No dejes que te manche de sangre... Por favor...".  
— ¿Te vas tan pronto, Battousai?  
Rapidamente Kenshin giró hacia el lugar de donde provenia ese murmullo. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado Maya hasta detrás suyo sin que el lo hubiera notado?  
— Sigueme... o ellos despertarán —le advirtió sonriente, dirigiendose hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento. Kenshin no tuvo otra opción mas que obedecerle. 


	9. La pelea

Nota de la autora: En este capitulo Maya revela estar ligada con un enemigo de Kenshin... Adivinen quién es.  
  
  
CAPITULO 9: La pelea  
  
Kenshin se sorprendio al ver varias lamparas de combustible encendidas en las orillas del cuarto de entrenamiento. Maya se colocó en el centro invitandole a entrar con la mirada.  
— No pelearé —aseguró él desde un principio.  
— Sinceramente me da lastima Kaoru... Enamorarse de un hombre que nunca la amará completamente la ha hecho infeliz por mucho tiempo. Comprendo lo que siente. Yo tambien viví lo mismo.   
— Kaoru es fuerte... Desde la muerte de su padre vivio sola y salio adelante sin la ayuda de nadie. Además ha sobrevivido a todas las desgracias que yo le he traido con mi presencia  
— Y con tu ausencia se convertirá en una asesina. De eso me encargaré yo...  
— ¡Dejala en paz! —amenazó mientras dejaba en el suelo sus cosas.   
— Le enseñaré a usar la espada para lastimar a otros tal como tu lo hiciste, Battousai.  
— ¡No sigas!... —insistió apretando fuertemente sus puños.  
— La unica forma de evitarlo es que me mates o eliminaré a la inocente chica a la que amas y la convertiré en un sangriento lobo como yo.   
— ¡¡Es suficiente!!  
Kenshin miró fijamente a Maya. Ella sonrió al distinguir esos ojos color ambar que amenazaban con quitarle la vida. Ambos desenfundaron sus espadas. Kenshin, utilizando su gran velocidad, entró al cuarto y se posicionó detras de Maya para dar el primer golpe. Ella adivinó sus movimientos y de inmediato contratacó. Sostuvieron una fuerte batalla por algunos minutos sin utilizar tecnicas especiales. Battousai no lucia sorprendido al ver que Maya lograba mantener su defensa y su ofensiva sin problemas.   
— ¿Tienes idea de cuanto esperé este momento, Battousai?... Si te elimino vengaré a Kaoru y le quitaré ese placer a otro hombre que me ha hecho la vida miserable estos ultimos años.   
— Entiendo... Asi que ese es tu verdadero motivo. ¿Y de quien se trata?  
— Te mencionaré su nombre cuando mi espada haya penetrado tu pecho.   
— Seguramente es uno de tantos a los que elimine.   
— No... Lo dejaste vivo y ese fue tu peor error.   
— Bien. Lo remediaré cuando tu caigas en su lugar.   
Kenshin se preparo para realizar su tecnica especial. Maya adoptó la misma postura que cuando espero el ataque de Sanosuke la mañana que Kenshin la vio pelear por primera vez.   
— ¡Eso no te servirá de nada!... ¡Hiten Mitsuruyi Ryu!  
Al mismo tiempo Maya balbuceaba unas extrañas palabras.  
— Ookami no kagami...   
El golpe de Kenshin fue certero. Produjo un gran daño a su alrededor pero sabia que Maya había logrado escapar de él. De repente, sintió el frio contacto de una espada en su nuca.  
— Buen golpe... Lograste ubicar mi arma secreta...  
De la muñeca derecha de Maya cayeron varios cristales al suelo. Kenshin descrubrió que ella utilizaba el reflejo de la luz del sol o de las lamparas a traves de pequeños espejos atados a sus muñecas para cegar al enemigo por algunos segundos. De esta forma su velocidad le ayudaba a ubicarse en el lugar más propicio para vencer a su oponente.   
— ¿Crees que podrás manejar la espada con la muñeca tan lastimada? —sonrió él.  
— Lo unico que tengo que hacer es cortarte la cabeza. ¿Crees que necesite mucha fuerza?  
Inesperadamente Kenshin se giró atacandola. Maya lo evadió pero continuó con su ataque de frente. Ella logró causarle una gran herida en el pecho y en los hombros. A pesar de haber perdido casi toda la movilidad de su mano derecha, su mano izquierda le era de gran utilidad. Aun tenía muchos secretos guardados.   
Luego de un buen rato los dos lucian exhaustos. Se detuvieron mirandose el uno al otro.   
— Esta pelea... esta empezando a aburrirme...  
— Entonces permiteme darte... el golpe final.   
Kenshin se preparo para volver a utilizar su tecnica. Maya iba evadirla pero aquel terrible dolor en el abdomen volvio a presentarse obligandola a hincarse frente a su adversario.   
— ...No...  
— ¡Hiten...!  
Kenshin se detuvo al escuchar que un arma iba directamente hacia él. Dio un salto hacia atrás y luego identificó a un sujeto en la entrada del lugar.  
— Tu eres...  
— Espera a que ella pueda continuar... —exigió Daichi dejandose identificar gracias a las lamparas del lugar.  
— No te metas en esto —advirtió Battousai preparandose nuevamente para atacar a Maya.  
— ¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!   
Aquel grito desesperado lo detuvo. El color violeta volvió a sus ojos al reconocer a la persona que habia llegado inesperadamente. 


	10. Tokyo

Nota de la autora: ¡¡Gracias por los comentarios!!  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 10. Tokyo  
  
Maya trató de ponerse de pie pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. Daichi se aproximó para ayudarla mientras Kenshin observaba perplejo a Kaoru.   
— ¡Maya!... ¡Resiste!  
— Ne... Necesito... doc... ¡Ahhggg!  
— ¡Kaoru, necesitamos llevarla con un doctor! —llamó la atención de ambos mientras cargaba a Maya en sus brazos.   
— Si...   
No hubo más palabras. Daichi sacó a Maya de allí seguido de Kaoru. Al verlos desaparecer Kenshin se dejó caer derrotado al suelo. Kaoru seguramente lo odiaria por el resto de su vida... Al fin habia logrado alejarla de él pero ¿acaso era justo? ¿Era justo que la persona a la que más amaba y la cual confiaba en él ciegamente ahora lo odiara? ¿Era asi como el queria terminar? ¿Solo otra vez?  
"Cobarde..."  
Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo con el puño derecho. Quizas rompiendose la mano no volvería a usar la espada para lastimar a quien amaba. Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo seguidas de un par de lagrimas.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kaoru y Daichi aguardaron a que Megumi terminara de revisar a Maya.   
— Toma. Debes tener frio —dijo él al quitarse su obi para darselo. Ella la acepto sin responder —Maya estará bien... No te preocupes.  
Kaoru asintió lentamente mientras su mirada seguia en la puerta que la separaba de Maya y Megumi. Su mente estaba en blanco. No deseaba recordar ni pensar en lo sucedido. Seguramente todo era una terrible pesadilla de la que queria despertar lo más pronto posible.   
De pronto la puerta se abrió. Kaoru y Daichi se pusieron de pie al ver a Megumi salir.  
— ¿Cómo está? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
— No muy bien. Necesita mucho reposo. Su embarazo es de alto riesgo...   
Ambos le miraron perplejos.  
— ¡¿Está... embarazada?!  
— Si... ¿No lo sabían? —le pregunto a Daichi.  
— No... Pero... ¡Es imposible...! Debe... ¡Debe haber algun error! ¡Ella no puede...!  
— Es verdad —dijo Maya al abrir completamente la puerta de la habitación. Lucía muy palida y debil.  
— ¿Qué haces levantada? ¡Vuelve al futon de inmediato! —exigió Megumi sin miramientos.  
— Odio que los doctores me den ordenes, ¿lo sabias? —le retó pero Megumi no era de las que se rendia facilmente— Bien, bien... Obedeceré. Pero necesito que me dejes hablar a solas con Kaoru.   
— ¡Ya te dije que...!  
— ¡Juro que me ire sino me permites hablar con ella!  
Maya hablaba en serio.   
— Esta bien... Pero solo un momento.  
— Gracias —le sonrió dirigiendose a su futon. Kaoru entró al cuarto y luego cerró la puerta. Aún no podía creer lo que Megumi había dicho— Acercate, por favor...  
Kaoru obedeció. Se hincó a un lado suyo mirandola desconcertada.  
— ¿Que quieres que te explique primero, Chibi?... ¿Mi pasado o lo que viste hace un rato?  
Ella no respondió.  
— Desde la ultima vez que tu y yo nos vimos me dedique a buscar un lugar adecuado para el clan. Durante varios años cuidé de ellos hasta que la policia logró aprehenderme. No es que ellos me hubieran capturado... Era yo o mi clan asi que no tuve opción. Ya en la carcel el gobierno me ofrecio trabajar para él a cambio de dejar en paz a mi jauría. Acepté sin dudarlo. Fue entonces cuando conoci a mi esposo, hace seis años exactamente. El tambien trabaja para el gobierno. Me dejaron a su cargo desde un principio... El no deseaba que me relacionaran más con la jauría asi que cambie mi nombre al de Tokyo...—sonrió.  
— ¿Tokyo?...   
— Si. A él le gusta mucho ese nombre. Es una lastima que no lo volveré a usar...—suspiró mirando el techo— En fin. Lo obligaron a casarse conmigo... A pesar de los años que pasamos juntos nunca demostró amarme. Solo se dedica a su trabajo sin importarle dejarme sola por varios meses asi que decidi retomar mi antigua vida. Regrese a Tokyo para buscar al clan... y al legendario Hitoriki Battousai.   
Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron completamente ante su sorpresa.   
— Lo reconocí el día que me llevaste a tu casa aunque solo lo había visto una vez en mi vida: cuando le quite el privilegio de matar a un traficante de armas hace más de diez años... Si lo hubiera matado en ese momento quizás tu no estuvieras sufriendo tanto.   
— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —replicó sumamente enfadada.  
Maya le miró sorprendida, luego volvió a sonreir.  
— Lo amas demasiado... Te admiro, Kaoru. Eres capaz de protegerlo a pesar de todo el dolor que te ha provocado al no corresponder tus sentimientos. Yo en cambio... abandone al hombre que amo para dejar de atormentarme con la idea de que algun día lo matarán y me dejará más sola de lo que he estado en estos años.  
— Maya... —le miró calurosamente esta vez— ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?  
— Mucho... pero se que él a mi no. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada decidi alejarme de él y cumplir con uno de mis sueños: darle a mi jauría un descendiente que los proteja y tener a mi lado el unico y mas hermoso recuerdo que mi esposo pudo regalarme.   
— ¡Pero estoy segura que el debe estarte buscando!... ¡No puede ser tan ciego como para no darse cuenta la clase de mujer que va a perder si no lo hace!  
— Eso mismo pienso de tu vagabundo.  
Hasta ese momento Kaoru comprendió las intenciones de Maya al enfrentar a Kenshin de esa manera. No pudo contener sus lagrimas.  
— Todo esto lo hiciste... para que Kenshin y yo...  
— En parte —confesó anticipandose a sus palabras— En realidad deseaba quitarle a mi esposo el placer de vencer a Hitoriki Battousai... Ha sido una de sus obsesiones desde hace mucho tiempo.  
La expresión de Kaoru cambio drasticamente mientras apretaba sus puños contra sus piernas.   
— ¡¡Asi que por eso obligaste al pobre de Kenshin a pelear contigo!! ¡Sanosuke tenía razón! ¡Eres una tramposa!  
Lo unico que Maya pudo hacer fue reirse ante la actitud tan infantil que caracterizaba a Kaoru cada vez que se enfadaba.  
— Siento mucho haberte preocupado, Chibi... Juro que no deseaba lastimarlo severamente, solo un poquito para que reconociera lo cobarde que es al no decir lo que siente por ti.   
— ¡Tonta!... ¿No pensaste que tal vez él solo me ve como una hermana o una amiga?  
— ¿Eh? ¡Eso nisiquiera tu misma te lo crees!  
— Ciertamente cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que así es... Inclusive... el esta de acuerdo en que busque a alguien con quien pueda formar una familia... —suspiró con resignación, mirando sus manos entrelazadas— Ya es justo que deje de soñar y me enfrente a la realidad... Kenshin no me ama y nunca lo hará.   
— Kaoru...  
— Bien —se puso de pie intentando sonreir luego de limpiarse las lagrimas— Será mejor que te deje descansar. Megumi es una gran doctora y te cuidará bien. Yo debo regresar al dojo... Le pediré a Daichi que me acompañe.  
— ¡Aguarda, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar!...  
— Mañana vendré muy temprano a verte. Descansa. Buenas noches.   
— ¡Pero...!  
Kaoru salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer caso a Maya. Daichi la miró preocupado pero Kaoru simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa fingida.  
— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Daichi-san? Necesito regresar al dojo para recoger algunas cosas... ¿Podrías acompañarme?  
— ¿Te quedarás con Maya durante su estancia en la clinica?  
— No... Se que mañana mismo ella saldrá de aqui esté o no recuperada. Por eso quiero tener todas mis cosas listas para irme con ustedes.  
Daichi le miró perplejo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad Kaoru estaba decidida a unirse al clan aun a pesar lo sucedido?... Kaoru se encaminó hacia la salida suplicandole con la mirada que la siguiera. El accedió. 


	11. Despedida

CAPITULO 11. Despedida.   
  
Eran las tres de la mañana. Daichi y Kaoru entraron al dojo silenciosamente y se dirigieron a la cocina. Alli Kaoru le preparó té a su invitado.  
— Disculpa todas las molestias que te hemos ocasionado, Daichi-san... —suplicó ella luego de darle su taza de té.   
— No hay nada que disculpar... A Maya le gusta meterse en problemas pero sabe valerse por si misma. Solo que...  
— Entiendo lo que sientes... Lo mismo me pasa con Kenshin. El puede pelear contra cualquier enemigo para proteger a quienes estima. Lo ha hecho varias veces y nunca lo dejará de hacer aunque yo tema por su vida.   
— Kaoru...  
— Pero hay otra cosa que tenemos en común tu y yo. Ellos jamás nos verán como algo más que amigos.  
— Es penoso compartir ese mismo sentimiento, ¿no crees? —sonrió con resignación mientras observaba la taza de té en su mano.   
— Daichi-san... Se que este no es el mejor momento, pero... necesito saber si me ayudarás a pertenecer al grupo.  
Daichi la miró fijamente esta vez. Kaoru, por su parte, intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo mientras miraba al suelo.   
— Cuando Maya me pidio que viniera para conocerte tambien me dijo que eras una mujer muy especial y hermosa... Lo primero que pense fue en rechazarte para que ella entendiera mis sentimientos, pero al verte y comprender que sufres lo mismo que yo cambie de opinión.  
— ¡Eh!...  
— No te lo dije de inmediato porque deseaba darle una oportunidad más a tu vagabundo... Deseaba darte una esperanza que yo nunca tuve. Pero si estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer... yo tambien estoy dispuesto a olvidar.   
Agradecida Kaoru asintió. Daichi le sonrió en respuesta.   
— Será mejor que me apresure a recoger mis cosas... Esperame aquí. No tardo.  
— ¿Qué harás con tu discipulo?  
— Yo... Mañana hablaré con dos amigas que se podrán hacer cargo de él y del dojo. Tambien le escribiré una carta... Si hablo directamente con él acabará odiandome más.   
Kaoru salió de alli dirigiendose a su habitación. En su camino hizo dos paradas. La primera fue frente a la habitación de Kenshin. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta solo para verificar que el no estaba allí al igual que sus pertenencias. Seguramente había huido. Tarde o temprano lo haría. Guardandose las lagrimas, continuó caminando hasta el cuarto de Yahiko. El niño seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, tal como lo habia visto dos horas antes cuando unos extraños ruidos lograron despertarla a ella. Recordar la pelea entre Kenshin y Maya era un suplicio, pero dejar a ese niño al cual consideraba un hermano menor era mucho peor.   
— "Disculpame, Yahiko... No puedo llevarte conmigo. Este camino no es para ti. Por favor, cuidate mucho y sigue siendo tan impetuoso como siempre. Llegarás a ser un gran guerrero... Espero volver a verte algun día".  
Luego de despedirse de él mentalmente Kaoru llegó hasta su habitación.   
— "Asi que esto es lo que sentia Kenshin cuando se marchaba... Me pregunto cómo podía soportar tanta tristeza y soledad".  
  
"Quizas se sentia triste al dejarnos, pero no sentia lo mismo que tu al verlo partir porque no te amaba como tu a él"  
Al entrar decidió no encender la lampara que siempre la alumbraba mientras lloraba por la indiferencia de Kenshin. Era hora de hacer cambios en su vida y ese seria el primero.   
Comenzó a sacar algo de ropa y a acomodarla en un pequeño saco. Sin esperarlo, encontró entre sus cosas la cinta que Jinei le dió a Kenshin el día que la tomó como rehén. La acercó a su rostro para olerla y luego la dejó sobre su futón. Iba a dejarla en ese lugar al igual que todos los alegres y amargos momentos que vivió al lado de Kenshin.   
— Es una lastima... que todo tuviera que acabar así —balbuceó antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.   
— Kaoru...  
Una voz emergió de entre las sombras de una de las esquinas de su cuarto. Ese día había luna nueva asi que la obscuridad era intensa en todo el lugar.   
— ¡¿Kenshin?!...  
Sorprendida, intentó confirmar si aquello no era solo su imaginación. Caminó hacia él logrando distinguir con dificultad su silueta.   
— Kenshin... Pense que...  
— Kaoru... —balbuceó su nombre otra vez como si fuera lo único que hubiera en su mente.  
De inmediato ella lo jaló hacia su futón suplicandole tomar asiento. El obedecio de la misma manera que un un niño arrepentido por haber hecho una travesura.   
Kaoru encendió su lampara. Sabia que Kenshin estaba herido y necesitaba ayudarlo. Al notar que su mano derecha estaba sangrando mucho tomó su cinto azul y con el la vendó cuidadosamente. Kenshin no dejó de mirarla durante el proceso. Luego ella extrajo algunos vendajes de una pequeña caja guardada en su armario y trató de limpiar todas las heridas de su cuerpo. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio todo ese tiempo hasta que...  
— Estas heridas sanaran pronto... —murmuró Kaoru ayudandole a ponerse nuevamente su obi — Maya también se recuperará; Megumi ya se hizo cargo de ella.   
— Kaoru... Yo...  
— No necesitas decir nada, Kenshin —le sonrió ella al hincarse frente a él— Maya me explicó lo que sucedio. Ella fue quien te obligó a pelear. Afortunadamente ya todo pasó...  
— Pero...  
— Ella no volverá a molestarte... No te preocupes más —aseguró ella al acariciar con una de sus manos la cicatriz en el rostro de Kenshin. El colocó su mano herida sobre la de ella en respuesta. Deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca — Kenshin... ¿Ibas a irte sin decir nada, verdad?  
Kenshin agachó su rostro esta vez. No sabia como disculparse.   
— Sabía que algun día te irías de esa forma... Maya te retó no solo para pelear; tambien deseaba detenerte por mi, para que yo no sufriera más al ver que te habias marchado... Lo que ella ni tu sabian es que ya estaba preparada para cuando llegara este día.   
El no entendió sus palabras.  
— Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kenshin... ¿Crees que no sabía que algun día tu y yo tendríamos que separarnos? Tu tienes una vida que seguir y yo... debo de buscar mi propio camino también. Si no podemos estar juntos... Si no puedes corresponder el amor que te tengo entonces... no tengo mas remedio que seguir adelante y buscar a alguien que pueda corresponderme.   
Kenshin no supo que decir al escucharla. Había tantas cosas en su mente... Deseaba decirle lo que sentia por ella, que ella era su motivo para luchar y para seguir viviendo pero nada de esto pudo salir de su boca. Solo continuaba mirandola lleno de tristeza y pena hacia si mismo.  
— No me sucederá nada. Estaré bien. El que no sientas lo mismo por mi no es el fin del mundo. Maya me hizo comprenderlo... ¿Sabes? Ella también se alejó de la persona a la que ama y aunque lo extraña ha encontrado otro motivo para continuar viviendo: proteger al grupo que alguna vez dejo. Maya... se parece mucho a ti. Viven para proteger a otros. Yo no quiero interponerme más en tu camino, Kenshin... Ahora es mejor que me vaya.   
Kaoru se puso de pie. Al percibir que Kaoru retiraba su mano de la suya Kenshin sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, diferente al dolor de las heridas producidas por una espada. Era tan intenso y profundo como el que sintió el día que Tomoe murió en sus brazos.   
— Si lo deseas puedes quedarte en el dojo el tiempo que sea necesario... Y por favor, no le cuentes a nadie sobre Maya. Si se enteran que me fui con ella hablarán mal a sus espaldas sin razón —sujetó el saco que tenía sus pertenencias preparandose para marcharse— Gracias por todo, Kenshin... Siempre te recordaré.   
Eso fue lo ultimó que dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Fue hasta entonces que Kenshin comprendió que la pesadilla aún continuaba y que a menos que despertara perdería a lo que mas amaba en el mundo.   
— "No... No puedo detenerla... Quien soy yo para hacerlo... Ella merece ser feliz...".  
  
"¿Ser feliz al lado de otras personas? ¿Al lado de otro hombre? ¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres?"  
— "No quiero perderla... pero si la retengo a mi lado algún día la lastimaré más de lo que hoy lo hice... No deseo verla llorar otra vez... Verla mirarme de esa manera... —recordó la manera en que Kaoru lo miró al detener su pelea contra Maya— Ella tenía miedo... Miedo de mi. Me odio de tan solo recordarlo...".  
  
"Ella tenía miedo de perderte a ti o a su amiga. Yo siento el mismo miedo ante la idea de perderla..."  
— "Kaoru..." —balbuceó abrazandose a si mismo sobre el futón.  
  
"Yo se como detenerla... La amo igual o mas que tu. Ella debe saberlo. Debe quedarse conmigo... Debe ser mi mujer y de nadie mas".   
Esa madrugada nuevamente los ojos de Kenshin volvieron a mostrar ese color ambar que caracterizaba a Battousai...  
  
****  
  
nota:  
  
¿Que les pareció? No se preocupes las fans de k y k, a mi tambien me encanta esa pareja asi que ya buscaré la forma de juntarlos.  
Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios!!!! 


	12. El deseo de Battousai

CAPITULO 12. El deseo de Battousai.  
  
Kaoru entró a la cocina donde Daichi aguardaba.   
— Disculpa la espera...   
— No hay problema. ¿Segura que eso es todo lo que te llevarás? —preguntó al ver el pequeño saco que Kaoru llevaba consigo.  
— Si... Solo me falta una cosa. Regreso enseguida.  
Salió dirigiendose esta vez al cuarto de entrenamiento. Allí se hallaba el recuerdo más importante de su familia.   
El lugar estaba obscuro. Las lamparas que unas horas atras iluminaron el cuarto estaban reunidas todas en una sola esquina. Seguramente Kenshin las había dejado allí. Caminó hacia el lugar donde guardaba sus katanas. Allí, sobre un pequeño atrio, se encontraba la espada de su padre. La sujetó delicadamente para luego acercarla a su pecho abrazandola contra si misma.   
— "Padre... Espero me comprendas... Esto lo hago por Maya, aquella a la que ayudaste alguna vez y que fue mi compañera de juegos según tus deseos. No quiero quedarme mas tiempo sola... Te prometo que la usaré solo para seguir tus propositos: proteger a quienes amo y nada más".   
Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirar el arma en sus manos. Sin embargo, un murmullo llamó su atención hacia el patio del dojo.   
— ¿Daichi-san? — preguntó Kaoru algo temerosa.  
— ... Tu no deberías usar un arma como esa, Kaoru...  
— ¿Kenshin?... — se acercó desconcertada. Kenshin se mantenía inmovil, cabizbajo. Su cabello no le permitia a Kaoru ver sus ojos— ¿Sucede algo?... Crei que...  
— ¿Creiste que habiamos terminado de hablar? —sonrió.   
— Bueno... yo... No tengo mucho tiempo. Daichi-san me esta esperando.  
— ¿Te irás con él?  
— Le pedi que me acompañara para recoger mis cosas, es todo —explicó mientras enfocaba nuevamente su atención en la espada que sostenia—. ¿Hay algo más que desees preguntarme?   
— No...  
Dicho esto, Kaoru decidió continuar con su camino. Pasó a un lado de Kenshin en silencio, luego se detuvo. Iba a darse vuelta para volver a despedirse de él pero repentinamente por detras una mano le cubrió la boca mientras otra la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura. Su primera reacción fue dejar caer la espada para tratar de liberarse solo que al percatarse de que su cinto azul vendaba la mano que la mantenía en silencio desistió.   
— ¡¡¿Mmmm...?!!!  
— Shhh... —le murmuró Kenshin suavemente en el odio— Tu siempre has confiado en mi, ¿no es verdad?  
Ella asintió tratando de mirarle a los ojos. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que era Battousai quien le hablaba.   
— Kaoru... Yo jamas te haría daño... —susurró el para apaciguar el miedo que los ojos de Kaoru reflejaron al identificarlo— Jamás podría lastimarte...   
— ¡Mmm...!  
— Lo sé. Merezco este castigo. Hace solo un rato estuve apunto de defraudar tu confianza...   
Esta vez Kaoru cerro los ojos y movio la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente. Battousai entendió el mensaje y volvió a sonreir.   
— Kaoru... Necesito explicarte muchas cosas. Por favor... Solo escuchame.  
Ella asintió nuevamente. Battousai retiró su mano de la boca de Kaoru deslizandola por su pecho para abrazarla con mas fuerza. Ella suspiró en respuesta manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados.   
— Se cuanto has sufrido por mi culpa... Se de todas las lagrimas que has derramado por mi en las noches y lo sola que te he hecho sentir. Crei que manteniendote a salvo de todos mis enemigos y de mi seria suficiente para demostrarte cuanto te amo... pero no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos, tus tristezas y tu soledad. Necesite que alguien más me quitara la venda de los ojos... Tienes razón al decir que ella y yo nos parecemos... Somo demasiado egoistas. Solo buscamos nuestra felicidad sin importarnos quien tenga que caer para satisfacer nuestros deseos... Ya una vez perdí a quien amaba por esto... y hoy estuve a punto de perderte a ti tambien. Lo siento...  
— Entonces... ¿Me amas?  
— Con todo mi ser —susurró mientras intentaba reducir más el espacio que habia entre ellos.  
— Y Kenshin... ¿También me ama? —preguntó colocando sus manos sobre las de él.  
Esto tomó por sorpresa a Battousai. Unos segundos de silencio prosiguieron mientras un fuerte viento se hacia presente en todo Tokyo.   
— Sabia que tu tendrías mas suerte que yo, Kaoru... —penso Daichi en voz alta observandolos discretamente desde una de las puertas— Bien. Es de mala educación espiar a otros... Será mejor que vuelva con Maya.  
Daichi salio del dojo en silencio, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.   
— ¿Tu a quien amas? —preguntó Battousai cerrando los ojos.   
— Yo amo al hombre que decidio aceptar mi hospitalidad desde el dia que lo conoci —confesó al abrir los ojos, derramando un par de lagrimas— Al hombre que me ha demostrado su deseo de proteger a otros y de reparar sus errores pasados... y al guerrero que luchó durante varios años y que me ha protegido aunque yo nunca se lo haya pedido.   
— Eres... tan fuerte, Kaoru... Si no fuera por ti en estos momentos ese hombre al que amas estaría solo y seguiria siendo un vagabundo, pero gracias a tu inocencia y tu amor has logrado apoderarte de su corazón y su alma por completo. Disculpalo si no ha sabido demostrarte lo importante e indispensable que eres para él... Por favor... Quedate a su lado. No lo abandones.   
Con una tierna sonrisa Kaoru se dio vuelta para mirar el rostro de aquel a quien tanto amaba. Se acercó para besar suavemente sus labios.  
— No lo haré si el me necesita...  
— Mas que a nada en este mundo... —dijo al revelar que sus ojos habian vuelto a la normalidad. Luego la abrazó nuevamente mientras sus labios le demostraban todo lo que el no podía expresar en palabras.   
  
****  
  
Nota: ¿Que les parecio? Espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi la historia... Pero bueno, todavia falta saber que le sucedera a Tokyo.... o_o.... ¡Es otra de las parejas que me fascina! 


	13. La aparición de Saito

CAPITULO 13. La aparición de Saito  
  
  
A pesar del fuerte viento que se había desatado durante la madrugada en Tokyo, el sol se hizo presente en todo su esplendor por la mañana. Para Kenshin y Kaoru este era no solo un nuevo día sino un nuevo comienzo en su vida juntos.  
- Aun no puedo creer que el vagabundo por fin se decidió a hablar. Sinceramente pensé que nunca lo haría -fue el primer comentario que Maya hizo luego de que Daichi le platicara lo sucedido en el Dojo.   
- Por eso te aprovechaste de él -sonreía Daichi mientras le tejía una trenza a Maya. Ambos continuaban en la clínica de Megumi quien amenazó con evitar a toda costa que su paciente abandonara el lugar sin su permiso. Lamentablemente Maya tenía otros planes.  
- Por favor… Estamos hablando de Battousai, que no se te olvide. Pero bueno… Por lo menos Kaoru se quedará aquí. Ya no tendré que preocuparme por ella. Ese bobo la cuidará si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo.   
- Espero que eso nunca pase… Bien. Ya termine con esto. ¿Estas segura de que quieres que…?  
- Como líder de "La Jauría" no puedo mostrarme como una frágil mujer ante mis enemigos y mi cabello no me beneficia en nada. Además debemos salir de aquí de alguna forma. Esa doctora es demasiado testaruda pero no va a salirse con la suya.  
- No has cambiado nada en estos años, Líder…  
- En realidad cambie mucho… Más de lo que tu crees, Daichi -murmuró al tiempo que él, con ayuda de su espada, cortaba de tajo la castaña cabellera de su amiga- Necesito que te adelantes y preparares todo para irnos de inmediato de Tokyo. Si mi instinto no me falla en estos momentos la policía debe estarme buscando en este lugar.  
- ¿Eh?... Crei que habías dicho que tu esposo no te buscaría.  
- Si lo hace no será porque le intereso, sino para aplicarme "el castigo" que merezco por huir.   
- No te preocupes, Líder -colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Maya para hacerla girar hacia él- Yo no permitiré que él se te acerque otra vez.   
Maya se desconcertó ante la intensa mirada de Daichi. Recordó que Kaoru le había mencionado antes que él estaba enamorado de alguien más.   
- Gra… Gracias… pero tu sabes que puedo protegerme sola -aseveró sin evitar sonrojarse- Ahora vete. Tengo que cambiarme… Iré a despedirme de Kaoru y después nos reuniremos donde habíamos quedado el otro día. ¿De acuerdo?  
Él asintió satisfecho para luego salir de la habitación.   
- "Kami-sama... -se dijo Maya mentalmente luego de suspirar- Y yo que creí que Daichi al fin se había olvidado de mi… Bien. Será mejor que me prepare. Las cosas que él me trajo me serán de mucha utilidad para despistar a la doctora. Ni ella ni nadie más podrá reconocerme…".  
  
*****  
  
No había duda para Yahiko que algo extraño sucedía en el Dojo Kamiya esa mañana. Kaoru no había amanecido de malas como de costumbre y Kenshin no estaba realizando los quehaceres diarios del lugar.   
- "Pero… ¿Dónde demonios se metieron esos dos?... Ya tengo mucha hambre y no hay nada para desayunar. ¡Maldición! ¡Cuando los encuentre juro que voy a…!"  
Al caminar hacia el patio se sorprendió al encontrar a sus amigos sentados bajo uno de los árboles durmiendo placidamente.   
- "¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Cómo terminó Kaoru en brazos de Kenshin aquí afuera?... ¿Y ahora que hago? Me estoy muriendo de hambre… -pensó molesto- ¿Y si despierto a "la fea" primero? No… Me va a golpear y más fuerte que otras veces… ¡Ya se! Mejor iré al Akebeto con mi querida Tsubame. Alli si me atenderán".  
Dicho y hecho Yahiko salió del Dojo muy contento hacia el Akebeto sin sospechar nada.   
- Ya se fue… -susurró Kaoru al perderlo de vista. Kenshin le sonrió abrazándola con más fuerza contra su pecho- Seguramente se asustó ante el castigo que le pondría si nos molestaba.   
- Debemos pensar cómo contarle todo lo que pasó…  
- ¿Es necesario que lo sepa? -preguntó caprichudamente.  
- Si no deseas decírselo por mi está bien. Lo que si debe saber es que a partir de hoy habrá algunos cambios por aquí.   
- No solo a Yahiko tendremos que decírselo… También a Sano, a Megumi… -disminuyó la voz al ver que Kenshin se acercaba más para besarla- a Tae… a Tsubame…  
- ¿Y a mi no pensaban decírmelo? -interrumpió un sujeto al que nunca imaginaron ver en ese momento.   
- ¿¿¡Tú??!...   
Ambos se pusieron de pie lo más rápido posible sin lograr ocultar sus rostros sonrojados.   
- ¡Vaya! Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo estos días, Battousai… -comentó aquel personaje mientras sacaba un puro y su encendedor de la chaqueta de su uniforme.   
- ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí, Saito? -pregunto Kaoru enfadada. En ese momento la imagen de su amiga Maya abordó su mente. Tal vez la policía ya estaba buscándola.   
- Mi intención no era interrumpirlos. Tengo una misión que cumplir y necesito hablar con Battousai -dijo luego de encender su puro.   
- ¿Una misión?  
- Así es. Estoy buscando a…  
- Tengo que irme… -le interrumpió Kaoru abruptamente- Yo… Recordé que necesito ir al Akebeto para pedirle algo a Tae… Con permiso.  
Sin dar mas explicaciones Kaoru salio de inmediato del lugar. Debía ir a la clínica para prevenir a Maya. Si Saito la encontraba no le sería nada fácil escapar de él.   
- Kaoru…   
- ¿Qué le sucede a tu mujer, Battousai?   
- Nada. Pero dime… ¿A qué misión te refieres?  
- Dejémonos de tonterías. Tú sabes perfectamente a que he venido… Uno de mis oficiales vio salir de aquí a un sujeto durante la madrugada llamado Daichi. No pudo seguirlo porque es demasiado escurridizo pero seguramente tu y tu mujer saben en donde está.   
- Es cierto que conozco a ese chico del que hablas. Lamentablemente se fue sin despedirse y no sabemos a donde.   
- Pues tu mujer si parece saberlo. Quizás si le preguntó a ella sea más cooperativa que tu.   
- Ella no sabe nada -advirtió seriamente.   
- Jmm. Ya lo veremos… -le reto dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.   
Kenshin no hizo el menor intento por detenerlo, además sabía que si intentaba ir tras Kaoru Saito lo seguiría. Aún así decidió mantenerse a la expectativa de los movimientos del policía. Seguramente él a quién en realidad buscaba era a Maya.   
  
***  
nota:  
Hice unos pequeños cambios a este capitulo. Espero no les moleste. 


	14. Evasión

CAPITULO 14. Evasión.  
  
Kaoru corría en dirección a la clínica de Megumi lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacerlo. Era seguro que Saito estaba tras ella. De encontrarla, Maya se protegería tras su espada y eso perjudicaría su estado de salud. Además, si algo le sucedía al Líder de "La Jauría" ellos buscarían venganza y esto originaría más muerte. Definitivamente ella tenía que evitar todo esto.   
Eran tantas sus preocupaciones que mientras corría no se fijo donde pisaba y cayó al suelo lastimándose un tobillo.   
- "¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué ahora?"  
- Deberías tener más cuidado.  
Kaoru alzó su rostro para encontrarse con una mirada conocida frente a ella.   
- ¿Maya?  
Se sorprendió mucho al verla vestida de hombre y con el cabello corto recogido en una diminuta colita de caballo.   
- ¡Vaya! Me reconociste… -le sonrió mientras se hincaba a su lado para checar su tobillo- ¿Te duele mucho?  
- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!... ¡Un policía fue al Dojo para buscarte!  
- ¿Mm?... ¿Estás segura de que me estaba buscando a mí?... Daichi me dijo que en su camino hacia la clínica en la madrugada un policía lo seguía. El ya está acostumbrado, además no creo que sepan que yo regrese al grupo. Sería lo más obvio que podría hacer así que sería la última opción para buscarme -le explicó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.   
- Bueno… Saito no mencionó a quien estaba buscando…  
Al escuchar ese nombre Maya no pudo evitar mirarla llena de asombro.   
- ¡¿Di… Dijiste Saito?!!...  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
Maya dirigió su mirada al suelo sin responder.   
- Tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya lo más pronto posible. ¿Puedes volver a casa tu sola?... ¿Dónde demonios esta "tu sirviente" cuando se le necesita?   
- ¡Ya te dije que no lo llames así! ¡Él se quedo con Saito para entretenerlo! Y si… Si puedo regresar sola…   
Esta vez Kaoru fue quien bajó la mirada. Sabía que había llegado la hora de despedirse.   
- Gracias por todo, Chibi… -le sonrió Maya tratando de animarla. Kaoru se giró para abrazarla con fuerza en respuesta. No pudo guardarse un par de lagrimas que cayeron sobre el gi de su amiga quien correspondió a su abrazo con efusividad- Disculpa si tengo que dejarte otra vez pero… se que en esta ocasión te quedas en las manos del hombre que amas. Ya no estarás sola.   
- Por favor… Cuídate mucho… -le suplicó entre sollozos- Y cuida mucho a ese bebe.   
- Te prometo que cuando nazca lo traeré a Tokio para que conozca a sus tíos. Además voy a entrenarlo para pueda vencer a Battousai y le de su merecido si alguna vez vuelve a hacerte llorar.   
La sonrisa de Kaoru emergió de entre su tristeza una vez más. Esto le dio valor a Maya de decirle esas palabras que le dolía mencionar.   
- Adiós, Kaoru…   
- Adiós… hermana mayor…   
Se miraron unos segundos antes de que Maya le diera la espalda. Dio algunos pasos para luego detenerse en seco. Kaoru le miró desconcertada pero no paso mucho tiempo para que identificara algunos metros más adelante lo que detuvo a su amiga. Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que no había gente en el lugar mas que ellas dos y un grupo de policías al otro lado de la calle.   
- ¡Maya…!  
- ¡Maldición!... ¡Kaoru, no te muevas de tu lugar! ¿Entendiste?... "Insisto… ¿Dónde diablos se mete Battousai cuando se le necesita?"…  
Los policías caminaron amenazantes hacía Maya quien se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que ellos la rodearon por completo.  
- ¡Oye, muchacho! ¡Explícame que haces portando una espada por las calles! ¿Acaso no sabes que está prohibido? -le preguntó uno de ellos desenfundado su espada para intimidarle.   
- "¡Vaya! Todo esto es por la espada -sonrió- Creí que me habían descubierto". Por favor, discúlpenme. Esta arma es un regalo muy querido de un amigo y se me hizo fácil colocarla en mi hakana para llevarla a casa. Prometo que esto nunca más volverá a pasar.   
- ¿Estás seguro?... Entonces, ¿no sabes usarla?  
- No, señor.  
- Jmm… Me gustaría comprobarlo -insistió el policía dispuesto a atacarla.  
- ¡Aguarden! -exclamó un sujeto llegando hasta ellos por detrás- ¿Podrían explicarme que diablos están haciendo aquí?  
Maya reconoció aquella voz. Se puso muy tensa ante su inminente descubrimiento. En tanto, Kenshin llegaba hasta Kaoru muy preocupado.   
- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kaoru?  
- ¡No debiste venir!... ¡Si Saito descubre a Maya…!  
- No pude evitarlo. Sentí que estabas en peligro -murmuró disculpándose.   
- ¿Eh? Entiendo… Gracias -le sonrió abrazándole- Kenshin, debemos ayudar a Maya.   
- Si. ¿En donde está?  
Kaoru observó al grupo de policías que aún rodeaban a su amiga. La llegada de Saito seguramente empeoraría las cosas.   
- Señor, encontramos a este chico caminando por la calle con una espada -explicó uno de ellos a Saito.   
- Dice que solo es un regalo pero creemos que está mintiendo.   
Saito observó de pies a cabeza al sujeto por detrás. El color de su cabello le recordaba a alguien más. Cuando intento colocarse frente a él, el chico agachó la cabeza y se giro de lado.   
- Lo siento, señores. Tengo algo de prisa… Con permiso.  
Maya intentó marcharse pero la voz de Saito la detuvo luego de un par de pasos.   
- No le he dado permiso de irse aún… Será mejor que me entregue su espada.   
Ella no se movió.   
- Señor, permítanos hacernos cargo de este sujeto. Se arrepentirá de no obedecerle -comenzaron a prepararse los demás policías para el combate.   
- Un momento -intervino Kenshin llamando su atención- Yo fui quien le obsequió la espada a ese chico. El no tiene la culpa de nada.   
- Señor Himura, no se preocupe por mi. Sabe que yo puedo cuidarme solo. Mejor vaya con la Señorita Kaoru, ello lo necesita mas.   
- Pero…  
- Este puñado de policías solo son basura… Ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos.   
- ¡¿Basura?!... ¡Ahora verás!  
El grupo de policías se abalanzó sobre Maya. Ella desenfundó su espada y los encaró directamente esta vez. Fue hasta ese momento que Saito pudo verle a los ojos. Él en realidad era Ella, y lo peor de todo era que la conocía. 


	15. El reto final

CAPITULO 15. El reto final.   
  
Ninguno de los policías, a excepción de Saito, duró más de medio minuto de pie.   
- Agradezcan que no acabe con ustedes… Mi hermana menor nos está observando y no quiero que vea correr sangre por su culpa -advirtió Maya mientras enfundaba su espada.   
- ¡Maya! -se acercó Kaoru a pesar del dolor en su tobillo- ¿Estas bien?  
- Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí. ¡Oye, Battousai! ¿A que hora piensas llevar a tu prometida a la clínica para que la revisen? ¿O acaso quieres que yo lo haga?  
Kenshin no respondió. Sabía que aunque intentara llevarse cargando a Kaoru, ella no se iría hasta saber que Maya estaba a salvo. Además, aún faltaba Saito. Él los miraba lleno de confusión y sorpresa. Ni Kenshin ni Kaoru lo habían visto antes así.   
- Tengo que irme ya -aseveró Maya rompiendo el silencio- Me están esperando. Adiós, Battousai… Cuida a Chibi o vendré a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente ayer y esta vez no te dejaré escapar.   
Maya volvió a retomar su camino y, aunque tenía que pasar a un lado de Saito, no desistió. Él por su parte no intervino en su marcha; lo único que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia Kenshin. Lucía bastante molesto esta vez.   
- ¿Peleaste con ella? -fue lo único que preguntó. Kenshin le miró desconcertado y luego asintió- ¡Si descubro que la heriste…que le hiciste tan solo un leve rasguño juro que voy a cortarte en pedazos!   
Kaoru y Kenshin se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos. Durante esos segundos Saito desenfundo su espada y, utilizando su máxima velocidad, alcanzó a Maya.  
- ¡Aguarda, Saito!...  
- ¡Maya, ten cuidado!  
Maya reaccionó de inmediato utilizando su espada para protegerse del ataque de Saito.   
- ¡Creí haberte dicho que no tienes permiso de irte aún!  
- Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho… que ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.  
- ¡Eres mi esposa!  
- Pues tu juguetito ya se cansó de vivir sola y olvidada… Y tu sabes que yo no soy la típica mujer a la que puedes abandonar… ¡Por mi nuestro trato está roto!  
Con un rápido movimiento de piernas, Maya logró zafarse del ataque de Saito dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen. El retrocedió un par de pasos intentando aguantar el dolor.   
- ¿Nuestro… trato?  
Kenshin y Kaoru se habían aproximado para observar lo que sucedía.   
- Cuando el gobierno arregló nuestro matrimonio accedí a casarme para que no lastimaran a nadie de mi grupo… Tú, sin embargo, te casaste para demostrarme que podías obtener como premio a una loba que podrías amansar. Y muy… muy a pesar lo conseguiste… Lograste cambiarme… Y mientras mas me daba cuenta de que te amaba, tú te alejaste… El colmo fue cuando te marchaste para pelear contra Battousai. Lo único en lo que pensabas era en demostrar que eras mas fuerte que él, que podías vencerle… Lo odie tanto por tener tu atención… -miró a Kenshin quien le observaba atónito al igual que Kaoru- Después, los mensajeros del gobierno llegaron a casa diciendo que habías muerto en esa maldita batalla en Kyoto… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? ¡Maldición! ¡Ese día lloré como jamás lo había hecho!...   
- Tokio…  
- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! -gritó apuntando directamente la espada al pecho de Saito- Mi nombre es Maya… Soy "El Lobo", el líder de "La Jauría"… El grupo al que nunca debí abandonar y que ahora me espera para continuar con nuestra lucha.   
Saito meditó por algunos segundos sus palabras, luego la miró fijamente emitiendo una sonrisa maliciosa.   
- Si el estupido de Daichi tiene que ver con tu partida… sabes lo que le va a pasar, ¿no es verdad?  
- ¡¡Cállate!! -movió su espada hacia el cuello de Saito. El no parecía tenerle miedo.   
- Ese idiota siempre me advirtió que algún día regresarías con él… ¿A eso te referías cuando me amenazaste con no irte sola?... Te aseguro que voy a matarlo.  
- ¡Daichi solo ha sido un buen amigo que comprendió lo que sentía!... Pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Tengo prisa. Quédate con tu trabajo, con Battousai y con tu estúpido carácter porque a mi no volverás a verme.   
Maya comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada ni dejar de mirarle fijamente hasta que otra voz llamó la atención de ambos detrás de ella.   
- ¡Así que aquí estas!  
- ¡Megumi…!  
- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso tienen una reunión y no me invitaron? -miró a Kaoru y Kenshin y luego a Maya quien aun sostenía su espada viéndola de reojo- ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que no hicieras ningún tipo de esfuerzo! ¡Suelta eso inmediatamente!  
- ¡Por si no se ha dado cuenta estoy ocupada en estos momentos! -replicó, sin embargo un peculiar dolor volvió a hacerse presente en su vientre poco a poco- ¡No!... Otra vez…  
- Eres una necia. Te dije que todavía no podías moverte. Además, tenías tanta prisa que olvidaste la medicina.  
- "¡Maldición!..."  
- Será mejor que sueltes la espada… -suplicó Kenshin acercándose.   
- No… Mi grupo me está esperando… ¡Además tu no tienes derecho de…!  
- Lo siento -le interrumpió agachando la cabeza- Yo no tenía idea de te había ocasionado tantos problemas, Tokio-san…  
- ¡No me llamo… así!  
En ese momento Saito sujetó la espada de su esposa e hizo que la bajara lentamente.   
- ¡No te acerques!... Prometí… que no te permitiría hacerme sufrir otra vez… ¡No…!  
Saito la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella se resistió algunos segundos pero después no pudo contener las lágrimas y correspondió a su abrazo. Kaoru, Kenshin y Megumi los observaban satisfechos.  
- Bien… Será mejor que hagas que se tome una cucharada de esto cada ocho horas -dijo Megumi entregándole a él dos frascos de medicina- Y no permitas que toque una espada de ahora en adelante… Necesita reposar mucho.   
- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?  
- Será mejor que ella te lo diga.   
A Saito no le gustó aquella respuesta así que soltó a Tokio y alzo su rostro para que le viera a los ojos.  
- Si dejaste que un doctor te revisara debe ser algo grave lo que tienes -dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos enguantadas.   
- Cuando te dije… que no me iría sola de casa… no me refería a que me iría con Daichi, tonto… -murmuró entre sollozos evadiendo su mirada.   
- ¿Eh?... No entiendo.  
Kenshin tampoco parecía entender nada. Kaoru sonrió exasperada al verlo con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.   
- Hombres… Todos son iguales -comentó Megumi.  
- ¿Tu sabes a que se refiere, Kaoru? -preguntó Kenshin con su típica sonrisa inocente.  
- Si tuviera mi katana… ¡Lo que trata de decir es que está embarazada! ¡Tonto!  
- Aaa… (-_-)  
La reacción de Saito solo fue una sonrisa llena de orgullo, luego la cargó en sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír.   
- ¡Oye, no me gusta que me carguen!...  
- Doctora, le agradezco que se haya preocupado por mi esposa -dijo haciéndole una caravana, luego miró a Kaoru- Ya Tokio me había hablando de su hermana menor pero jamás supuse que fueras tú. Es una lastima que estés relacionada con Battousai, pero bueno… nadie es perfecto. Y tu, Battousai… Ya te lo advertí. Si la lastimaste me las pagarás.   
- Battousai no me lastimó. Es más… yo estuvo a punto de vencerlo no como tu -replicó Tokio.   
- Tú y yo nos arreglaremos en casa, preciosa. Ya bastante has hecho mientras te fuiste… Y si a Daichi se le ocurre asomar las narices por allí esta vez no saldrá vivo.   
- Lo estabas buscando para capturarlo y así obligarme a volver, ¿verdad?  
- Me conoces bastante bien, ni siquiera tendrías que preguntármelo. Ahora vamonos.   
Kaoru, Kenshin y Megumi los observaban alejarse del lugar, pero también se percataron de que los policías a los que Tokio había vencido estaban recuperando la conciencia.  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.  
- La Señorita Megumi tiene razón -dijo Kenshin mientras cargaba en brazos a su prometida- Regresemos al Dojo. Allí podrá revisarte ese tobillo, Kaoru   
Ella asintió sin evitar sonrojarse.   
- ¡Vaya, vaya!... Es extraño que Kenshin no sea tan formal contigo, Kaoru… ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?  
Esta vez ambos se pusieron rojos. Megumi solo sonrió al entender lo que sucedía. Esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos y por fin parecía que ya lo habían comprendido.  
- Creo que tendrán que explicarme muchas cosas.   
Los tres caminaron hacia el Dojo mientras el sol seguía brillando intensamente.   
  
O W A R I… (END)   
  
*****  
¡Ahora si ya terminé!... Uff… Por fin esta listo. Espero que sea de su agrado el final y si no de todas formas espero sus comentarios.   
¡¡Gracias a todos lo que han seguido este fic hasta el final!!... o_- 


End file.
